Mission Possible
by Selphie Kinneas
Summary: SOS.. She's lost in the Kashkabald desert with someone she fears most. He's stranded with a girl who is at constant judgement and resentment towards him. Can they set the past aside and strive for the future? Are differences impossible to overcome? Quifer
1. Prolouge

Hey! This is Selphie Kinneas! I decided to write this short story, it should be good, (I hope!). I think I have had a knack for ignoring Quistis in all my stories so I decided to write this.

**Disclaimer:** I own it, sorry I own it! YOU HEAR THAT! I. OWN. I-  
SquareSoft Staff: GET HER!  
Selphie Kinneas: Okay, okay, I DON'T OWN IT….! HELP!

Legend:  
ooo- Changed of time or area  
o o o- Change of POV  
'''''- Flashback  
_Italics_-Thoughts

_Selphie Kinneas  
Mission Possible  
Prologue_

Quistis felt the sun burning her arms, the heat was intense. The rays scorched every inch of her body, she squinted as she looked around, "Where am I?" She breathed.

Her parched throat had an acrid taste lingering in it making it even more dry than it already was. Sweat gathered behind her neck as she tired to recall what happened earlier, _the ship… I was on the ship. _Before her mind could comprehend more a shadow fell upon her. She understood exactly what happened as she made out the figure of the shadow, she stood and spun around. Her mouth opened as she screamed,

"IT'S YOUR **FAULT**! ISN'T IT!"

000000000000000000000

So? Worth continuing! Okay so no one gets it, I know… it's a flash forward. Now tell me do you think it's worth it? Or discontinue now?


	2. New Student?

Forgive me for the wait, I tried to update sooner... But I couldn't . GOMENESAI! Anyways to avoid confusion this is SOS (Same old stuff) starting a few days after the game left off. Enjoy!

_Selphie Kinneas  
Mission Possible  
Chapter One- New Student?_

It was again subtle and calm in the Balamb Garden. Of course quiet and peace in the cafeteria was the abnormal time.

Quistis yawned as she tapped at her food. It wasn't exactly what one would call appetizing. The blonde laughed quietly remembering Zell choking on a hotdog with the Library girl the other night, how embarrassed he was! Better yet, it was caught on camera! It was a fact Irvine would be laughing about that for weeks to come.

It was rather boring being a SeeD, no classes and nothing to do without any missions. With the Sorceress' threats at an end, there wasn't much at all for one like herself to do. Rinoa and Irvine had classes since they hadn't become a SeeD yet, but the rest of them were simply lingering around Garden. Squall probably was in his dorm tossing and turning in his bed remembering his first kiss with Rinoa. Selphie was without a doubt waiting for Irvine with the Student Festival Committee. Zell, wait a minute, Zell was supposed to be here eating hotdogs (more like standing in line for them)!

Something was terribly awry. Quistis stood from her empty table, technically it wasn't empty there were several of students without classes sitting in boredom.

She quickly left the cafeteria on her way out she tumbled into Club. The gruff SeeD lent a hand. "Morning majesty." He said teasingly.

"Good morning Club," She replied irritably as she brushed herself off. "Have you seen Zell?" She inquired.

"Zell…?" Club repeated confused. He thought for a moment, "Not that I know of, how about a card game? I'm always up to challenge the King."

"How about beating the other three before me?" Quistis trailed off as she left the scene. She paced between the stairwell and Garden entrance. The gates were locked since the Garden was currently leaving FH. Where was Zell?

It was a stupid thought thinking Zell had no better life but to wait for hotdogs, but still this gave Quistis something to do for now. Maybe he was ill today, it wouldn't harm a visit to his dorm.

With that in mind Quistis trotted off to the SeeD single dormitories. She knocked at Zell's door with no reply. A few doors down was Squall's room, maybe he knew where Zell was.

She formed a fist and knocked lightly on the door, "Squall? Are you in there?" She called.

"Come in." Came the reply. Quistis opened the door and found Squall sitting on his bed, ah hah so her prediction of his pass time was correct! (She was still a Squall expert ;-p) "What is it?" Squall asked with a hint of monotony.

"I'm looking for Zell, have you seen him?" Quistis asked clearly.

"No, did you check the cafeteria?" Squall suggested with not much interest on the subject.

"Yes, he wasn't there this morning." She answered quietly.

"Did you consider he has better things than to eat hotdogs sometimes?" He raised an eyebrow as he emphasized his sarcasm.

"Of course I did! But, I'm rather bored. So thought I should find him."

Squall shrugged, "Do what you want. What time do classes dismiss?" Quistis looked out the window. And held up three fingers. After that she left the room.

Again she sat idly in the hall. Finding Zell was a silly way to fill up her empty agenda. She sighed, at least Selphie, Squall, and Zell had something to look forward too,** graduation**. She had already graduated, her teaching license, how she missed it.

As she walked she noticed someone at fast speed rushing to her. She walked a little faster and concluded it was Zell. The excited blonde halted in front of her.

"H-hey Quisty. Listen….! Fujin, Rajin… what's Alumni?" He said rapidly and there were only those words were understood.

"…? Come again?" She said awkwardly.

"Listen, guess who I saw this morning?" Zell started to repeat slowly.

"Fujin and Rajin I suspect." Quistis replied bluntly.

"Yep! But that's not all, guess who else is back!"

"………….. I don't know Zell." She sighed.

"Seifer!" Zell shouted with excitement , anger, and shock jumbled together in some mess of emotions.

"Seifer!" Quistis repeated only shocked.

"Yeah, he was talking to the Headmaster about something called Alumni, do you know what that is?"

"Alumni? It's a program that graduated SeeDs can apply for. It helps them find careers that suit them, usually they enlist them in armies all over the world. But they helped me get an instructor job. We all know how that turned out to be."

Zell shrugged and paced, "Why'd Seifer be interested in something he could never get in to? He's a dropout, **and** he never became a SeeD."

Quistis pondered for a moment, if Seifer returned to Balamb then the Sorceress brainwashing must've left him when Ultemica died. With his freedom he probably wanted to see if he could join Alumni for another chance at life. Only a few days passed and he's already wanting a normal life. What's Seifer up to?

"Where'd you see him last?" Quistis interrogated sharply.

"They were in his office, Matron was there too." Zell replied immediately.

She smiled, "Thank you Zell. Oh and a long line already started in the cafeteria." With that she walked away.

"AW MAAAAAAAAAN!" Zell moaned as he pounded the ground.

000000000000

Please review, the story line right now is dull I know. Give it a chance and I'll update extremely quick!

cRoZx aNgeL- Thanks for your kindness! (You know I always appriciate it!) Talk to you later! Soon I hope! And sorry I always leave so quick, (My family really hates me on the comp don't they?)

gaia-of-earth - I hope you'll give it a chance even if it's dull. I know the prelude wasn't much. I just hoped it was a good lead.

Angel Of Apocolypse- Thanks! Tee-hee! Oh and I'll definitely go see the Selvine, I wish I went to read the other one sooner.

Neko-Yuff16- Muwhahahah, you have no idea!

Selphie Fan - I know it was short. And this isn't much longer but I think it'll do, right?

Jack Hanek - DOUBLE THE MINIMUM! YEAH! Thanks, and please give me some time I read half of the chapter. Great writing skill but I'll have to read it when life outside of Fan Fiction cools down a bit. BUT I haven't forgotten it! Don't worry!

PS- To my Selvine fans! Kind people my upcoming Selvines are soon to arrive!


	3. Issue

_Selphie Kinneas  
Mission Possible  
Chapter Two- Issue_

Quistis came to the elevator, by the time she was there the doors were opening and Seifer stepped out. Quistis stood dumbstruck as she gazed at him.

He looked so tired and weary, the strength on his face was dissolving. There was… kindness in his eyes. It was kindness or lack of soberness (It's lack of soberness). He walked gruffly completely ignoring Quistis. Was he the same Seifer? Or… had he changed?

"Hi Quistis!"

The female blonde spun her attention back to the elevator where Rinoa stood proudly wearing a Balamb Garden uniform. "Second day of class finished!" She winked.

"Oh hello Rinoa did you just see…" She trailed off as Rinoa began to talk again.

"I have to go tell Squall! He'll probably not care! But oh well I'll tell him anyways! Seeya Quistis!" With that Rinoa skipped off merrily acting more like Selphie than anyone Quistis had ever seen.

_She's spending too much time with Selphie._ Quistis laughed to herself.

She looked back to the male who walked away. Seifer or not, it wasn't her concern. She sighed and walked away.

oooo

Quistis lied down on the mattress turning slowly. The next day came through peacefully. Afternoon chimed throughout Garden. Students walked against the hallways, laughter echoed through the walls. Couples in love, instructors in dismay, they all haunted her.

She threw herself up in frustration. It may have only been a few days since the greatest adventure of her life, but if this was the start of the rest of her life… it would be miserable! No graduation to look forward too, no true career to experience each day.

Biting her lip Quistis paced the dorm. _What am I still doing here? There has to be some other way out. _Angrily she stormed out her room. Standing in the middle of the crowded dorm hall, she quickly formed a façade on her face and walked cheerfully on.

As she walked to a familiar face, Xu. She smiled.

"Hi Quistis, how're you?" She said cheerfully. Quistis nodded, then exhaled deeply.

"Unoccupied…" She sighed.

"I thought you would get your teaching license back." Xu suggested awkwardly.

Quistis' ears perked as a glint of hope suddenly shined. She stood straight and grinned politely. "…Back? That's possible?" She asked urging.

Xu shrugged, "It's been done before. You should speak to the Headmaster about it. He's in his office right now."

"Oh Xu, thank you so very much. You have just made my day." Quistis cried happily. With that she held Xu's hand with both of hers and shook it gently.

A moment later the blonde scuttled off with a last friendly wave to Xu.

Xu looked oddly and smirked gesturing back.

oooo

Quistis leapt up the front stairwell and pressed the keypad for the elevator. Her heart thumped uncontrollably as she pressed for the third floor. The pressure of the damned capsule sized room nearly threw her stomach onto the floor along with her anxiousness. With a small beep the doors opened and Quistis nimbly walked out.

Matron stood firmly with her kind facial expressions near the door to the office. She noticed Quistis coming closer and bowed.

Quistis did the same and couldn't resist but to show the same courtesy of gestures that Edea showed her. After a small greeting Quistis explained to Matron her reason of arrival.

"Quistis dear, that's splendid. I wish you the greatness luck child." Edea patted Quistis' palm and led her through the doors into Cid's office.

The Headmaster luckily wasn't up on the cockpit with Nida but on his usual seat looking through some documents. His eyes wondered upwards to see his wife and the former instructor.

"Quistis, how nice of you to visit." He chuckled as he stood. Quistis bobbed her head mannerly and stood respectfully before the Headmaster. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He continued.

"Sir, thank you for hearing me on this spontaneous moment, I didn't think twice of your schedule. Forgive me." She started quickly.

"Oh not at all, in fact you've come at a good time, now then what's on your mind? I know it isn't idle time that brought you here." The elderly man smiled. Edea laid a hand on Quistis' shoulder encouragingly.

"Headmaster Cid, I've just heard from Xu that you've returned Teaching Licenses before. I was just curios if the same could possibly happen for me." She concluded feeling flustered and slightly embarrassed.

"Hmm, Xu said that did she? Well I have to tell you Quistis that was one occasion on which I didn't intend to repeat. But I daresay, you've done quite a job and deserved a reward. Please, allow a few days to let me think about this. I'll send word to you when I'm ready to pass judgment."

With that Cid returned to his seat as faculties come to him with more documents to read through. Edea simply sighed softly and escorted her back to the elevator.

"Please dear, you know he's a busy man. He returned to Garden and was rushed with paperwork to hold his order as Headmaster. It's too soon, don't worry he'll give you a positive answer mark my words." She winked as her last words came.

The blonde inhaled deeply her hopes crushing in slow motion from the air. An abrupt thought bounced into her mind as she turned back to Edea.

"Matron, I saw Seifer here the other day. What… may I ask was he doing here?" She questioned. Edea shook her head.

"I apologize Quistis, but I couldn't discuss another's business without their consent." Edea replied with courtesy.

Before Quistis took off, she asked Edea on more question. "How soon do you think the reply will come?"

"Give him at least a day, dear."

00000000000000000

cRoZx aNgeL- No, not an instructor... (maybe I should've been more clear.) LOL, anyways what's up? Writers Block cured yet? Well hang in there, (I got writer's block too, I'm just waiting for my muse to come back.) ; P

GothicAngelEyeS- Um, we sorta saw Seifer... for like half a second. Don't there'll be PLENTY more of him. And also, I wrote up too many chapters already to give it up. I'll keep going all the way!

Angel Of Apocolypse- Thanks you're so nice! Have you updated Heaven's Purgatory? (Did I read all the chaps there? Hmmm gotta check soon!)

Jack Hanek- Okaaaaaay I've got more freetime now that (the worse is over) so I'll check your story out, it was looking good beofre. Expect my reviews soon! Oh also for the parts I read, I've got to say EXCELLENT WRITING SKILL! Ever been in creative writeing or read writing? You're really good! Oh another good author up there (There's two, the ones with "angel" in there name. Wait I haven't read any Gothic AngelEyes stories... hmm I wonder if they're any good.)

**READ AND REVIEW... please?**


	4. Assignment:Impossible

_Selphie Kinneas  
__Mission Possible  
__Chapter Three- Assignment: Impossible_

Quistis had a hard time letting even one day pass, how would she bare two? She laid her head against the cafeteria table and yawned.

Zell joined her momentarily with his large meal he waited fairly for. Two hours was fair enough. He excitedly slammed his knuckles together as he counted each hotdog. Quistis watched in utter boredom. Zell immediately began munching on the greasy food quickly and carelessly.

He nearly inhaled five when he turned to Quistis, "Shyou wunt un?" The mumbles were actually understood as the blonde shook her head kindly.

"Thank you Zell, I'm not hungry though." She propped her elbow down and set her chin on her hand. It would be a full 24 hours since her meeting in thirty minutes.

"I think I'll just have a lie down. Goodbye Zell." Quistis yawned. She walked slowly out of the cafeteria and turned. Instead of stopping at the dorm hall she skipped to the library.

Minutes ticked away as the blonde found novels and non-fiction informational books to occupy herself. Almost intrigued and so deep that she forgot the world around her.

o o o o Quistis' POV o o o o

I wandered aimlessly around the forgotten gardens. Chaparrals scraped the weed infested ground. I cried letting tears hit the ground.

He was gone, and I was left alone. I fiddled with my satin lavender gown hoping a miracle could come… yes a miracle. Slowly kneeling to the floor I cuddled the garden I loved so.

"Quistis…" A voice was heard behind me.

Immediately I dropped the weeded blossoms and spun around. There he was, in ragged work clothes scarred and torn. I didn't need to think of grinning for a smile came upon my face anyways. I rushed towards him and we shared an embrace.

"How long has it been?" He whispered in my ear, his breath warm against my cold skin. We met eyes, my tearful ones with his brave.

"A year, love." I sighed looking back to our haven. "This was my doing." I added being more quiet. He heard me though.

"Y-your doing?" He was aghast. No, it couldn't true. It was happening before me, I couldn't stop it.  
"No love! I couldn't control myself, it wasn't truly me…!" I screamed as she shuddered in utter fright.

My once knight in shining armor had left me, alone just as the secret gardens I would meet him. The war took him away and in depression I lost control and my sorcery took over. The gardens were sent aflame and abandoned for months. When I returned, now I see what lies before me. Loneliness and destruction. My own knight feared me, and left.

o o o o o o o o

Quistis shut the book and smeared her forming tears. A new respect for Rinoa grew as she digested the fiction tale of "_The Sorceress' Garden._"

"Quistis?" Selphie called cheerily.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered as she returned to reality.

"A faculty was looking all over for you, the Headmaster is calling. You gotta go to his office." She informed, once a messenger always a messenger. Quistis placed on a smile as she stood.

"Thank you for telling me." With that, the blonde made her exit.

oooo

Standing in the office in her stance never made her feel at peace, always stiff and apprehensive. Quistis gulped watching the Headmaster pace before her.

"I'm having trouble how to explain this situation to you," He muttered. Finally he stood straight and faced Quistis. "Since you haven't yet agreed to it, that is."

"Sir, please if secrecy from me is what you need, I'm sure to assist you in it." She replied with dignity, she was positive to get her license back, even with Bug Bites floating about her stomach.

"Thank you Quistis." Cid grinned as he sat. "You see, we have a problem that I wish would not be let out. It would ruin Garden's reputation." He began.

"I understand sir." The blonde said in the same sure tone.

"Well now, the problem is that ten of my SeeDs landed themselves in jail during a mission in Galbadia. This wasn't a felony, but a small mishap but it was prison worth. The closest prison is the-"

"Desert District Prison." Quistis finished.

"Correct, yes I'm sorry you too were sent there once. But ahem, this matter can not be let out. Your mission is to retrieve these students."

Quistis bit her lip, "As in… jail break?" She questioned, yes she dared to.

"No, no! Nothing so dramatic," Cid chuckled. "You were a good one with words so I will send you to Deling City to find the one in charge. At highest charge would be General Caraway though I doubt what their doing was as large as to reach him. Find the one in charge and discuss the matter. Be sure to state that the SeeDs will be punished here."

She nodded, "Is that all sir?" Cid shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid not. You will be partnered on this mission with another. I believe you know him quite well Quistis."

Blood rushed to the brain faster than lighting reaching the ground. Somehow the next word to be heard were predicted in Quistis' mind. As though she saw into future.

"Your partner will be Seifer Almasy."

At the moment no reply came to mind. Just fear, only remembering the heartless Seifer who kidnapped her friend, and fed that friend to a sorceress. The one who assaulted her in battles, serious mortal combats. She used to call him student… but shock surpassed the emotion within her.

"You have until this time tomorrow to give in your decision. This is your only chance."

0000000000000000000000

So sorry for the long wait, I just moved to my new house (I'm so happy! You try to live at your aunts for two months… okay believe me there were more problems than just that!) My internet hook up took a bit, so gomenesai!

I don't know if i was clear on the part where Quistis is reading, but some people put themselves as the main characters while reading so I thought I'd give it a try for Quistis' personality.

Neko-Yuff16- No spoiling, but Seifer of course is going to have a major part in the outcome of the story. (I can't wait to write it : )) Thanks you soo much for your kindess!

GothicAngelEyeS- Titled Quistis…? She's a very respectable character if I may so say myself! I'm just writing this cause SquareSoft was too damn lazy to help the other characters find happiness after the Sorceress' defeat. Hmph! Well no promises, but I hope you like the story!

cRoZx aNgeL- Yeay! My loyal friend. When's CTM going to be updated? (Screw Moonlight I already know what's going to happen there.) Hope the writer's block coming back isn't gonna bother u too much. Oh oh, how's Crash and BURN coming? (Is that what its gonna be called? Hmmm)

drummerbabe13027- Going after errors (hate doing it) Heh, thanks I'll try my best. I hope you like it so far cause I planned what path it's going and (hmm wonder if anyone will like it?) Well : ) till then!

Jack Hanek- Okay, I am really sorry I took forever reading ur chap. I'll getting to the other ones soon. (it's not that im a slow reader it's the fact reading it off a computer screen isn't the finest way to read, even though im enjoying it like my favorite book!) I keep ur advice and thanks!

READ AND REVIEW!  
_Or I won't update! Hah! (Sticks tongue out)_


	5. Details

_Selphie Kinneas  
Mission Impossible  
Chapter Four- Details_

"You have until this time tomorrow to give in your decision. This is your only chance."

Quistis blinked several times before coming back to reality. "Seifer? I thought he'd be in jail himself!" She gaped.

"That is not my concern, the choice is yours come and reply ASAP." With that he beckoned her leave. Not needing to be asked twice she turned and walked unsteadily back to the elevator with the same look of awe on her.

oooo

_No, I refuse! Seifer Almasy? He's dangerous! _Quistis pulled her few little bangs back and breathed deeply. Surely Seifer had changed, just yesterday she was willingly giving him a chance.

"I see Quisty! I gotta tell you!"

There was no need to direct herself to the voice, it was Irvine having a joy over something small… knowing Irvine it was either that Selphie kissed him or decided she would go out with him.

"What is it Kinneas?" She mumbled.

"Whoa, what bit you?" He stepped back sarcastically.

"Nothing, I'm sorry what is it?"

Irvine put one arm near his head and the other randomly at his side. "I did it! I passed the Field Exam, I knew it was nothing. I **am** a sharp shooter after all. And lookie here, I got myself a G.F! Caught it myself."

Quistis blinked several times, "Field exam? You mean it's not about Selphie?" _Maybe he's not as predictable as I thought. Well he isn't Squall after all. _"That's wonderful Irvine."

"Selphie? Aw man, you know already? I thought she would tell you." He pouted in his casual happy way.

"Told me what?" Interrogated Quistis, _okay he's still predictable._

"Nothing I was kidding, but don't worry! I met her again for some reason. I'll ask her out soon, but I'm waiting for that fancy shmancy SeeD uniform. Sharp shooting SeeD, girls will be all over me! But I only want one!" He winked planning it all in his mind.

Irvine finished his excited moment as he looked at the blonde for a moment. It was like Quistis to be overly serious for her age, but something else occupied her eyes.

"Okay, I know that look. All the girls in Galbadia had it… okay at least the concerned ones. What's up?" He said with a pinch of worry and a gulp of friendly concern.

Quistis sighed as she sat herself on a nearby bench. "Irvine, I asked to receive a second chance at instructing again…"

"Oh yeah, you did teach here didn't you? That explains a lot on how you act…" Irvine started to mutter to himself.

Throwing a bit of a dirty look Quistis resumed. "The mission seems very simple, but there's something that bothers me." Irvine threw himself beside her and placed his arms behind his head.

"Tell me **all** about it." He smiled.

"I'm supposed to be paired with Seifer," Quistis breathed not believing what she said aloud. It sounded even more awkward when said for a second time.

Irvine looked dumbstruck then his normal smile appeared, he smirked for a moment. "Well, uh er…"

Quistis shook her head, "I know. I shouldn't be as upset it was Rinoa who took the hardest of it. But, Irvine it seems so… **complicated** now. As though, there's no way we could ever cooperate. How do I know, he isn't just-"

"Calm it Quistis, you know if the Headmaster is helping him… there's just got to be some way. Ultemicia died, don't you think without any Sorceress to mess with him he'd be back to normal? I can't say last normal I saw was back in the orphanage."

"That hasn't changed." Quistis sighed propping her head on her hand. "The question is, should I still take the mission?"

Irvine pondered, "Do what you want." The blonde simply squinted grimly.

"That helps, thanks." She said snappishly.

oooo

Irvine left momentarily leaving Quistis to only think on the one subject, Seifer. She made herself stop thinking about him when…

A tall male in a gray hemmed at the bottom trench coat appeared. He halted in front of the bench. "It's been a while… Instructor."

Quistis kept her head humbly down. "You mock me with that title." She whispered.

"Oh sorry, do you prefer Quisty?" He said sarcastically. But as Quistis digested what he had said she peered upwards.

Seifer had the evil smirk as he always had as he looked at Quistis' wide-eyed face. "What?" He snapped. For a moment the two stood in silence meeting eyes.

The tranquility broke as Seifer turned away, "I just came to say, I-" He turned his direction back to Quistis, "I need this mission." With that he turned leaving nothing but the trail of unfamiliarity with memories pressed together.

The blonde stood with a hand at her chest. How hard could the mission be? She gave herself a confident boost and turned to the elevator. As she watched the doors close she saw Seifer's image leading away accompanied by Fujin and Rajin, his closest comrades. Quistis sighed, _Quisty. _

oooo

It hadn't been a full half hour since Quistis was in the office confronting the Headmaster.

"I need no further time to think, this is something I need sir. I accept the mission." She declared.

Headmaster Cid was rather surprised but didn't expect refusal from the brightest of his potentials in Garden. He nodded kindly, "I'm very glad to hear this, Quistis. I believe the details must be explained no doubt? Mr. Almasy has already been informed of everything. I'll leave it to Xu to tell you."

Again Quistis was dismissed.

oooo

"Alright Quistis. This mission has to be put in all secrecy." Xu began. The blonde nodded. For a place of secrecy the cafeteria didn't seem discreet.

"Now then. We want all possibilities of meeting familiar faces to be avoided. Anyone who might know you a SeeD of Balamb could question your arrival and with Seifer newly added back to the crowd we don't want any commotion whatsoever. So for that reason you'll be taking a very small airship, rented from Esther take good care of it, which can carry you and Seifer. You'll be given money for hotel use since the airship has no room for supplies."

"Quistis you two are to land in the most hidden area closest to Deling City." Xu held up a map, she pointed to a mountain range, "Choices are this mountain alcove but with the railroad cutting through it isn't the best choice, unless you go very deep." She moved her finger to another location. "This is a much further area but the forest near Galbadia Crater. Galbadia Garden returned back to the carter so flying there must be done in much quietness. Students discovering the ship might cause investigation and news of this mission must not be let out."

Quistis sighed, "Balamb has a great reputation. Four of their SeeDs destroyed Sorceress Adel, and Ultemicia. Not to mention brought Edea back from her control of Ultemicia. What is Cid so afraid of?"

"Edea is a Sorceress, powerless or not. No one shall support this. But more of its students in jail will put us in more of a light. Also Quistis, not only do we shelter one Sorceress, we shelter two. People come up with crazy assumptions. Some may think that our students in jail are controlled by the two Sorceresses here."

The blonde lifted her eyebrow, "Are you saying… if Matron and Rinoa weren't here-"

"I know Quistis, but no one will ever feel secure with their children in the same place as the two living Sorceresses. Orphans, anyone. Balamb will begin to lose every student and SeeD if anyone comes to that conclusion. And that's why all black marks of this Garden must remain in the shadows."

_That makes more sense than before… _Quistis listened closely as Xu ended her lecture. "Now then, the walk from any hiding place is long for that reason Seifer will accompany you to fight the monsters. It's dangerous alone. When coming to the city, Seifer is to listen to you. Until you reach the city be partners at reaching your goal. In the city, track down who is in charge of misdemeanors. When you find that person, explain to him rationally that punishment for the 10 SeeDs will be placed here. Their mission will be immediately ended whether they were successful or not.

"And finally, when traveling to the desert most likely you will be sent alone. If not support it if it is possible, we again don't want to catch attention. Become partners again since the desert is a frightening place. Retrieve the students and contact us in Garden once you return to Deling City. Nida will drive the Garden to Deling, the airship will be picked up and mission complete. Understand?"

While digesting the facts Quistis nodded. "One more question, when?" Xu smiled.

"Seifer said anytime, and for you we prefer as soon as possible. Earliest would be tomorrow night. You'll be meeting with Seifer in the afternoon. Get a good rest today. And to the other SeeDs, Leonhart, Dintch and Tilmitt… make a white lie about this will you?" She added pleadingly.

Quistis smirked and agreed as she took stand to leave.

000000000000000000000000000

drummerbabe13027- Oooooh! Thanks for the advice. You know you'll be seeing that in the climax… (however many chapters it takes to see that. Hehe)

cRoZx aNgeL- Childish ; P, nothing describes me better. Maybe I should be a bit mature, eh? AND SCREW SQUARE SOFT FOR LEAVING THEIR PLOT INCOMPLETE!

Neko-Yuff16- You know, I WAS going to wait for a few more reviews but since you're so sweet I decided to just update it ; ). Just for u Neko-Yuff!

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Preparation

_Selphie Kinneas  
__Mission Possible  
__Chapter Five- Preparation_

Quistis wasn't one to enjoy shopping. She had plenty of rest for she had no duties since Ultemicia's death and she lacked items for battle. Without need to fight she never had much of a reason to stock up again. Plus it had only been a week or so.

"Oh Quisty!" Selphie cheered looking through the Balamb Junk Shop window. The newest addition to the knunchuks had been acquired. It was flamboyant and no doubt made with even more rare items than Selphie's current weapon, the Strange Vision. "Isn't it great! Look at its stats!" She smiled. Her eyes traveled toward the price as she fell hopelessly.

"2500 gil…. I'm broke." She whined sadly. Quistis walked to her brunette friend and patted her shoulder.

"Come now Selphie, it can't be that hard to get 2500 gil. Plus you're a high ranked SeeD, just wait till payday comes around." She flashed her ocean colored eyes kindly.

"Tee-hee! You're right! I can get it as soon as I get my check! I just got promoted to A rank!" Selphie cutely celebrated. "Oh Quistis! I'm soooo sorry! We came here for you, so let's get to it!" With a small leap to her feet the brunette led the way through the Balamb marketplace.

oooo

"50 gil a potion? What do you think I am, rich?" Selphie snapped as she grasped a small potion bottle. "Listen pally, I just came back from the future less than a week ago and I mean BUSINESS!"

The store owner blinked, "Ma'am this is as it is barely much profit on my part. Might I suggest a High-Potion? On sale for 200 gil." The clerk gave a forged smile.

"Yeah, I didn't have 50 gil where am I going to get 200 gil?" With that Selphie turned away to Quistis who was slightly embarrassed of her immature companion.

"Selphie please, I have money." She whispered softly, she turned to the store clerk, "We'll take some potions."

"You let people walk over you Quisty. You gotta fight for what you believe in!" Selphie urged.

"I just need to go shopping." Quistis replied dully.

oooo

Quistis tipped her bag over her bed. She began counting out potions and carefully placing them in a knapsack. She organized quietly.

At last she gently folded the "Save The Queen" whip and laid it on the other belongings in the sack. She closed it and put it safely away. After a long sigh she threw herself on the bed with a yawn. "What a day,"

Slowly slumber took over her as she fell asleep.

_Wind blew slowly as blonde strands came before Quistis' vision. Something was holding her, she was tied. Struggling to get loose she noticed someone in the distance. _

_The figure came forward holding a bundle in their right arm. She still couldn't tell who the first character was but in the person's arm was Rinoa._

_"Seifer!" Quistis screamed in fright. "Leave her alone Seifer! I thought you were free of the Sorceress!" She squinted, it was Rinoa right? If it was Rinoa it had to be Seifer. _

_A blood-curdling cry shouted "HELP!" It came from the direction of the two shadows. "Leave her alone Seifer!" Quistis continued to call._

_The screams echoed… haunting Quistis as she still lay tied. _

"Leave her alone!"

Quistis fell on the floor roughly. "Oh… it was just a dream." She rubbed her head observing the daylight streaming through the window. Slowly the blonde stood to ready herself for the day. She sat before a mirror looking at her reflection.

The long golden hair sat gracefully at her shoulders. Paying it no mind she brushed it straight and tied it tightly into her usual bun. Quistis looked deeply through the mirror.

oooo

"Hi Quistis!" Rinoa smiled cheerfully decked in her uniform.  
"Good morning Rinoa. You look awfully happy." Quistis replied with a greeting smile as she seated herself at one of the lunch tables. She held a colorful mug of steamy coffee and sipped it elegantly.

"Yeah! Look at this!" With that the raven head drew a written exam from her pocket. Large bid lettering wrote out ,"100!" across heading.

"Great job, you're on your way to be a SeeD."

"Hope so,"

Selphie sat down adjacent to the other two. "So when's that mission?" She brought up rather randomly. Quistis blushed remembering she hadn't told Rinoa who at the moment was beaming with questions.

"Mission? Really? Where to?" She asked rapidly.

"Well um-" Quistis forged a grin thinking of the story she told Selphie. _It is hard to keep up with your own lies. _

"She's going to help patrol monsters in Esther. She'll be gone for a bit," Selphie chirped in happily misinformed.

_Oh thank Hyne! Bless you Selphie. _Quistis nodded, "Yes, that exactly."

Rinoa winked. "Great, so when are you going?" Selphie looked toward her blonde friend as the two girls looked for an answer.

"Today, this afternoon to be ex-"

"She is too going on a mission with him. She told me herself!" Irvine shouted as he stomped towards the table with Zell close behind. Irvine arrived as he looked to Quistis, "Tell him you're going on a mission with Seifer. He sure as heck doesn't believe me."

Zell, Selphie, Rinoa all looked at Quistis with the same questionable eyes. "Well?" They said simultaneously.

Quistis turned away, "Really it's nothing." She chuckled forcefully.

"You didn't accept it did you?" Rinoa interrogated.  
"Well of-" Quistis began with no avail.

"Duh she didn't. Seifer is bad news! We all know that." Zell shouted.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Selphie added worriedly.

"Stop it! Stop it all of you. Of course I accepted the mission. I had too it's… my only chance. If I complete this mission I can retrieve my teaching license. That's all that really matters! And I didn't intend on worrying all of you so I left out Seifer. He needs this mission apparently," Quistis now was standing with her hands firmly in place on the table. "Please, let's just drop it for now? It'll be done and over with soon."

Everyone stared in silence as they shrugged and sat down. Their heads hung utterly quiet. Quistis looked guiltily at her coffee mug as the now cold brown liquid stirred around the rims. She gripped the handle in embarrassment as her cheeks flowed red.

Five minutes ticked away as the group stayed in the peace, the awkward silence.

"Hi," Squall said as he arrived at the table. It was in his low mumble but fact was he actually cared to greet everyone. Sadly no one noticed nor replied his kind gesture. Quistis eyed the group by the corner of her eye, frustrated she pushed her cold coffee away and left the table.

oooo

_I was rather rude to yell… terribly rude. I should've apologized. What is wrong with me? I always do this, yell and go back to amend. Maybe I should have just controlled my temper to begin with! _Quistis stopped herself in the middle of the red colored hall.

"I should be meeting with Seifer soon." She whispered to herself. Upon saying that she trudged herself to the elevator and pressed for the 3rd story. The doors closed soundly and gravity pushed Quistis slightly. She grasped the wall to sustain balance as the ride came to a halt. With a small beep the doors opened. _This is it Quistis. _

000000000000000000000000000000000

So SORRY for the long wait, school started hassle all around!


	7. Doomed Before It Started

_Selphie Kinneas  
Mission Possible  
__Chapter Six- Doomed Before It Started_

_This is it Quistis._

The blonde opened her eyes and before her was Headmaster Cid… and **him** She gulped as she felt her throat squeeze each time she swallowed.

"There you are Quistis. So glad you're here." Headmaster Cid smiled widely. Quistis looked wide-eyed at her superior. How in Hyne's name was he so casual? On that thought it made more sense, marriage to a Sorceress was more fearful than being in the same room as a… possessed "knight" of a Sorceress. Quistis quickly took stance a few feet away from Seifer. Inhaling deeply she listened to Cid's briefing with only one thing on her mind, the person next to her.

"Alright dismissed."

Quistis blinked several times, _wha? You just started didn't you? I should've been paying attention to that, shouldn't I? Perfect, the one time I was too preoccupied to listen this happens! _Seifer was first to leave the office to the first room. Quistis dragged herself to follow. He sat comfortably on a seat as his arms went across the top and his legs crossed. He looked to Quistis.

"So we're supposed to talk?"

Every hair on her body stood at end as Quistis forced herself to nod. "Y-yes, so who'll drive?"

"Have you drove an airship before?" Seifer asked in his snobby tone. Quistis recalled substituting as pilot on the Ragnarok when Selphie and Zell went out with Squall.

"Yes, I have. You?"

"No." He replied bluntly. He looked away, "So why aren't you back behind a teacher's desk where you belong?"

"You know perfectly well I was striped of my license… because of your failure." Quistis rebutted bitterly. Seifer didn't reply for a moment.

"When are we leaving?" He finally spoke. Of course his attention was pointed to Xu, who had just entered. "You know how eager I am for a mission." He said in his cool calm expression.

"I'm afraid you're just going to have to wait till sundown Seifer. The ship is refueling." She answered promptly. She exited the room after that leaving it empty again.

Quistis stood uncomfortably. "I'm going to get my belongings." She explained not sure why she did. She nearly threw herself into the elevator as the electronic doors closed slowly. Her heart began to beat a hundred times faster than its normal pace. What on earth was she so frightened of? It's someone a part of the 'orphanage gang', a childhood … friend?

Thoughts raced through on the to the dorm and back. Quistis shuffled quietly dieing for sunset to arrive. Seifer tapped his foot and looked around bored. There weren't windows in this section of the office so the time of day was hidden from the two.

oooo

When the time arrived at long last, Xu led the two outdoors where the smallest ship Quistis had ever seen was parked. The Garden itself was hovering over 20 miles away from the town of Balamb and was very close to the Balamb Crater.

"The Headmaster had other things to attend so he won't see you two part. Sorry, uh we checked inside and everything is self-explanatory and Quistis, it's almost identical to the Ragnarok. This is simpler since it's so tiny."

Inside the minute flying contraption was a cockpit and room behind it to lie down. The engine, generator and such were built under the cockpit and a small trapdoor led to it.

The two silently sat themselves in the pilot and passenger seating as they buckled tightly. Quistis looked through all the buttons and colorful beeping.

It hadn't been long at all since she drove the Ragnarok for Selphie, She concentrated a minute and tapped a few buttons and placed her hands on the steering. Loud vibrations were heard and with a roar the ship took off. Quistis could see Xu's small figure below dissolving, as they got higher into the air.

Seifer kicked back ignoring his partner as Quistis steadily planned course. Biting her lip she prayed for a safe mission. Her grip squeezed as the zoomed off over the ocean blue.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for the wait, here's a teaser (courtesy of Neko-Yuff's suggestion!)

Chapter Seven- To Rely or Not To Rely?

Quistis screamed franticly. She began to stand. Gravity caught up with her as she lost balance and fell forward. She cried as she fell head first to the window. The glass cracked and a slit of blood oozed on Quistis' forehead.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. To Rely, Or Not to Rely?

_Selphie Kinneas  
__Mission Possible  
__Chapter Seven- To Rely, Or Not To Rely?_

_We're not lost…_ Quistis repeated to herself for the hundredth time. Something was terribly awry since she was hovering over the sandy lands of Esther.

"Where the hell are you taking us? We need to get to Galbadia." Seifer snapped. Quistis gulped as she took control and turned. The ship may have been easy to control but the world was a large place to be lost in.

"Just land the damn thing. We'll look at a map." Seifer suggested rudely. It was the more logical thing to do at the moment. She had crossed from Balamb to Fisherman's Horizon to Esther in the matter of hours when her trip was to be in the opposite way.

The ship with ease was landed at a peninsula. Quistis wore a calm facial appearance as Seifer looked at a map. For once he did something smart, **bring **a map!

"Turning around would be best." He muttered.

"No, that'd be too long. We'll go around the Centra." Quistis explained.

"Oh and that's not going to be long?" Seifer replied sarcastically.

"That's what we'll do, I'm the pilot and we'll follow **my** orders." She ordered as she started the small airship again. She refused to take Seifer's advice, she didn't trust him.

oooo

Hours passed with haste as Quistis crossed halfway through the Kashkabald desert of Esther.

The young blonde yawned as she looked at the darkened desert of night. Seifer, who sat asleep in his seat, rested calmly. Quistis quietly placed a hand on his arm and shook it gently.

"Seifer," She called until his eyes opened.

"What?" He yawned.

"Do you think, for a few hours you could control the ship? We're behind schedule because of this mishap and we can't afford to stop. I can barely keep my eyes open… so please just keep going, **straight**.

Seifer rubbed an eye. "Yeah what the heck, alright. You can get some shut eye." Quistis gratefully gave a small smile. She unbuckled herself and carefully made way to the area behind the cockpit. With her departure Seifer jumped onto the seat and buckled himself in.

"Psh, how hard can this be?" He whistled coolly as his hands were placed on the steering. Quistis fell fast asleep in minutes leaving Seifer alone to the ship.

"That's what we'll do," Seifer mimicked rudely, "I'm the pilot and we follow **MY **orders!" He finished with a high-pitched voice. He stubbornly flew through trying hard to see the desert's end.

It wasn't long before dawn began to break through and the mountain range bordering the Centra from Esther could be seen.

_Stupid woman, what the hell does she know about piloting? I made plans for the entire base of Sorceress- er Matron. Who the hell does she think she is? If I turn back right now we'll still be there in shorter time. _

Seifer blinked a few times, he turned around quickly to ensure Quistis was still asleep. "Quistis? Hey Quistis, you awake?" He hissed. No reply came from the sleeping corpse. Seifer smiled slyly as he firmed grip and turned the device. The ship slowly made a 180 turn and was heading again through the desert.

With a sense of pride, Seifer placed his arms behind his head and relaxed. He propped his feet up and watched the sun come from the horizon. His eyes felt weak as they slowly began to close…

"Wake up," He muttered to himself trying hard to keep his eyes from shutting.

oooo

"_Oh Seifer, thank you!" _

_Seifer smiled as he embraced the petite brunette. Her soft voice rang through his ears. Rinoa looked back at him and winked._

"_Let's go see shooting stars tonight!" She cheered in joy. _

"_Sure, I don't mind." Seifer shrugged bending to his dear Rinoa's every desire. _

_Rinoa looked out to the summer. "You know, I've never been this happy for awhile." She whispered. _

_As the two closed in for another embrace, the scene changed, dissolving into something else. Seifer's grip around Rinoa changed as he now held by force as the weak girl tried desperately to leave._

_**Well done my knight, now take her to Adel… take her I say! **_

"_Please Seifer, no more?" Rinoa cried as she trembled. Seifer gave a wicked smile as he announced Rinoa and Adel to be one._

"_SEIFER NO!" Squall shouted from the entrance of the room. _

_**Don't be distracted my knight, with two powerful Sorceresses as one, and her under my control we shall rule! **_

_Seifer looked back at Squall, his pitiful worried face. He pulled Rinoa back, just far enough for Squall to see her terrified face._

"_WATCH CLOSELY SQUALL!" He shouted. _

"_So you want her Squall?" He then muttered inaudibly to himself, "Come get her you stealing son of bitch." He hissed so no one but him could hear. With that he thrust Rinoa away as she fell she disappeared as well as the room. _

_Seifer was lying down as he heard a ringing. His head… it was spinning. He wanted to throw up or shoot himself how horrible he felt. He heard someone walking to him… not that damn Squall again, this time he couldn't fight for a minute._

_It was… Rinoa! _

"_Rinoa… you've come back for me?" Seifer thought to himself. Rinoa knelt by him and caressed him softly, her head leaned in as her lips touched his. In the moment of the long kiss Seifer felt every wound disappear and all weaknesses vanish. Another voice… it wasn't Rinoa's. _

_**My mighty knight Seifer, go uncover the legendary Lunatic Pandora beneath the sea. Bring Adel back to her reign. **_

"_As you wish," Seifer began to stand as Rinoa held him back, _

"_Wake up Seifer," She said._

"WAKE UP SEIFER!"

Seifer scrambled awake in panic. Quistis now sat awake behind the cockpit as Seifer watched the view from the ship… it was downward.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Quistis screamed franticly. She began to stand. Gravity caught up with her as she lost balance and fell forward. She cried as she fell head first to the window. The glass cracked and a slit of blood oozed on Quistis' forehead.

She fell unconscious as her forehead slowly oozed with crimson blood. Seifer's eyes widened as he watched the ship fall…

Arriving faster than a stone hitting water, the ship hit the ocean.

0000000000000000000000000000

Sorry my lovely reviwers!

Jack Hanek- If I still CARE about it? I take that offensively! JUST because I take a REALLY long time to read ur fourty page thing (man the book I'm reading doesn't even have that long of chapters) Doesn't mean I don't CARE about it. And for YOUR information I DID read it and I'm not reviewing lol. Okay that's a lie I'm reading in the process. School had me tied in im so sorry it took me so long to start reading again. I'm loving it so far, I'm actually at the part Quistis was talking to Savior cause he over slept and Grave was being arrogant about his test, (I LOVE GRAVE! Hehehe!) And have GOT to say, you're a keen reader. I'm glad!

cRoZx angel- (man im behind on ALL my reading aren't I?) I'm going to read ur bio right now! Hehe, I red some of it I told ya. It's so lovely written and about everyday life no one really can make that interesting. (like me, hint hint look at my story. That's why I skip day-to-day stuff, maybe I should take lessons from u and that guy up there lol, ttyl!)

Okay, I won't throw in a teaser this time cause I realize its not nice if you're a SLOW updater. I got chapters written up, but I never know when I should post them .

Oh yea, if I read any of your stories, my comp is acting dumb and I cant review. So wait im going to a computer that I CAN to review. So be patient!


	9. The Kashkabald Desert

_Selphie Kinneas  
__Mission Possible  
__Chapter Eight- The Kashkabald Desert_

The ship cut through the ocean and dove into the waters. Water began to fill the ship immediately.

"SHIT!" Seifer snapped as he grabbed Quistis. He kicked a door open with any aim he could reach. Water flooded inside and devoured the entire area within a fraction of a second. Seifer gulped not being allowed to take a breath first. The rush of water chilled him as he held Quistis with one arm and paddled with the other. Seifer hurled out of the ship and looked forward as the salt water stung his eyes. Quistis moved limply in his arm, as he paddled to free himself of the airship.

The ship's sinking had slowed as it rolled to into the abyss of the ocean.

Seifer squinted as he pushed his way to the surface. _Damnit! How far did it sink? _He could feel the lack of air catching up to him. His vision became blurry as he struggled to swim faster.

_Got. To. Reach……… I can't die yet damnit! I **just** turned 20! Holy shit, get me up there! _With one last ounce of energy Seifer thrust himself upwards.

He gasped for air and brought Quistis to the surface. He looked at her carefully… when was the last time **she **took a breath? Seifer watched her carefully as water dripped from the side of her lip. Slow breaths entered and escaped her mouth. Once reassured she was still alive he placed her over his shoulder as he observed the area.

The closest land was a cliff… it wasn't a friendly cliff for someone holding an extra 100 and something pounds. Well she had to weigh something around 100.

_So I climb the shitty cliff, or we die. _Seifer angrily paddled towards the rocky shore. As he came upon it he used his hand as a visor and looked at its height.

"I've seen worse." He mumbled as he grasped the firmest jagged rocks sticking out from the wall as could find. He pulled himself upwards and rested his knees beside his hands. Quistis' legs dragged out onto the side and her arms on Seifer's back.

He carefully scouted for another climbing stone as he pulled himself forward. He stood straight as his feet began to replace where his hands had been as he climbed the cliff as best as he could.

Many areas had little or not climbing stone, in these situations he'd jump ledges until he found a more convenient climbing place.

After much strife Seifer pulled himself forward to the top of the cliff. He held Quistis in his right arm as he scouted around…

"HOLY MOTHER F-!"

oooo

Seifer sat on sand as heat swayed him. Quistis was placed beside him as they were further away from the coast. He couldn't believe where he sat. The Kashkabald desert was known for its heat… the hottest desert in the world.

He rested his head on knees. "I'm so damn… thirsty." He whispered. He squinted his eyes and his vision trailed off. The distance all looked like liquid in his eyes.

He blinked and stood. There had to be **some** water in the Hyne forsaken place. He quickly threw off his long trench coat dropping it near Quistis as he began walking through the sands.

oooo _  
_

Quistis felt the sun burning her arms, the heat was intense. The rays scorched every inch of her body, she squinted as she looked around, "Where am I?" She breathed.

Her parched throat had an acrid taste lingering in it making it even drier than it already was. Sweat gathered behind her neck as she tried to recall what happened earlier, _the ship… I was on the ship. _Before her mind could comprehend more a shadow fell upon her. She understood exactly what happened as she made out the figure of the shadow, she stood and spun around. Her mouth opened as she screamed,

"IT'S YOUR **FAULT**! ISN'T IT?"

Quistis spun around light headedly as she faced Seifer. "I asked you to drive STRAIGHT FOR A FEW HOURS, AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS!" She screeched hoarsely. She coughed with the horrid bitter taste of salt water stinging her.

"So I fell asleep," Seifer said deliriously. Quistis fell weakly to the ground.

"You… YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She hollered losing all control over her temper.

Seifer eyed her irritably. His hand grasped her shoulder as he brought her to his face, his hand moved from her shoulder to her neck.

"Look bitch, I've been through enough to be shouted at by you." He whispered coldly, "Stay out of my way." Quistis stood petrified as Seifer's eyes moved away. He dropped her allowing her to fall onto the sand.

She quickly forced herself up as she watched Seifer walking away. "What're you doing?" She shouted, "You'll die out there!"

"SO BE IT!" Seifer called back as he became a mirage of the desert dunes.

000000000000000000000000000

I'm terribly sorry for the wait. School has had me wrapped up, other than that I've had other things but also! If I read any of you lovely author's stories, and you dont see my review thats okay... my computer is dumb and won't let me send them. Also I do go to other comupters to review to stories but I have to wait till i actaully GET to another computer. And if your not patient enough for that, TOO BAD. I can't do much else anyways... SO HAH!

Also my dear friend cRoXz aNgel, who now is dark condemned angel and I have a partnered story I'm moving to my account. Getting all the chapters loaded may take a little time so bear with me. And message to Jack Hanek, I love Early Graves keep up the great work it may seem like I'm not a loyal reviewer BUTI AM A LOYAL READER!

Everyone else, thank you so much for the kind reviews I promise to update sooner, and for you patience I have another chapter. Thank you so much and I'm sorry for the wait. We won't have any more of those I promise.


	10. The Miracle Of Cactaurs

_Selphie Kinneas  
__Mission Possible  
__Chapter Nine- The Miracle Of Cactars_

Quistis pushed her loose bangs from her eyes as she watched Seifer walking into the distance.

"Must… find… water…" She breathed as she walked drowsily forward. The sun overhead burned so mercilessly Quistis fell back to her knees as she strained to keep going. _Magic… _Quistis smiled as she summoned one of her………

"My water magics! They're gone!" She cried seeing as she had only one left. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. _Make it last. _"Water!" A bubbled trapped her as she was soaked inside. At this moment she took full advantage at drinking the water within.

The magic ended leaving Quistis drenched in a mix of sweat and water. She pulled her hair and replaced its bun. "There has got to be more water some how…" She whispered hopefully. She pulled Seifer's trench coat and walked forward.

oooo

Seifer kept trudging forward. Everything behind him, looked identical to what was in front of him. He slowly fell on his knees. Has it really… come to this? The mighty knight of the Sorceresses falls to an unknown death?

To die in discrimination… who'd care to honor his absence? He was hated. Everyone would rarely remember him with a smile, if ever. If anyone cared to hear and say his name, it would be in total disgust and resentment. Even Ri-

Seifer blinked and forward his body went hitting the sand face first.

oooo

"I can't be dry already." Quistis gasped feeling her clothing. She could feel wetness under her arms and around her chest. Optimistically she excused it to be water and not sweat, praying a positive attitude would give her strength.

_Resourceful, SeeDs must always be resourceful. Some monsters are eatable. Knowing these will help greatly on survival on extreme occasions. SeeDs must be prepared for anything, even the worst. _

Was everything spinning? Quistis held her head and looked around. As her body turned she felt the circles of movement accelerating in speed. "STOP!" She cried helplessly, it was meant to be a shout but the loudness didn't actually occur to Quistis.

"I can't fall…" She whispered as her body disobeyed her and bent backwards. The ground was hard even with hundred's of layers of sand. "I'm strong…" She continued to mumble. "Please,"

_"Quisty, Quisty! Wake up!"_

_"What on earth is that squeaking…" Quistis moaned as she rolled about. Her eyes opened to greenery. It looked like a more flourished version of flower field at Edea's house. _

_"Quisty, Quisty!" The squeakiness multiplied. _

_Quistis finally sat straight; the place was such a peaceful area. The flowers blew softly and the sky was clear without a cloud. Even without the clouds the air was… neutral. _

_"Quisty, Quisty!" _

_The blonde looked around frustrated, where are those voices coming from! She scouted the ground and looked at the heart of the flowers. Large black glimmering eyes looked back at her. Thin slits for mouths opened as they continued to shout. _

_"Quisty, Quisty!" Slowly Quistis bent to them again and forced a smile. _

_"Yes, can I help you?" _

_The flowers giggled madly with their high-pitched voices. "We're going to help you!" Quistis raised her eyebrows and chuckled. _

_"Help me? Why I don't need your help." _

_"Stay with us here, in the garden. We have lots of food and water. We can play forever!" The flowers urged._

_Part of Quistis had given in to the flowers' offer. "But Seifer," She began. The flowers shuddered as she spoke his name. They shook her small petal heads at her. _

_"He's a baaaaad man." The all said in union and hush tones. They smiled again, "Forget about him and stay with us! You'll be happier here." _

_Quistis peered at the joyous faces, "I should find him; he could die." She explained. _

_"Quistis stay here." Another voice from afar came. The blonde jumped to her feet at look about rapidly. A shadow came towards her. Once visible Quistis made out the black leather jacket with a fur collar, the two belts slashing each other. A long silver Griever necklace bounced on his chest. The mysterious gray eyes looked at her. _

_"Squall…" She breathed. Squall came before her and held her in his arms. Quistis simply allowed him too. "But Rinoa-" She argued out of the courtesy to the right doings._

_"Forget Rinoa, I love you Quistis. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to realize it." Squall's arms moved around as he embraced her dearly. Quistis smiled as she replied in the same ginger manner._

_"I said I loved you because I was replacing Ellone, but it's not true." Quistis admitted as she felt herself being caressed so gently by her dream male. "I always had my eye on you." _

_Quistis felt a pinching pain were Squall's fingertips laid. As he moved his arms onto different places of her back the pinching multiplied. "Squall… you're hurting me." She whispered._

_Squall ignored her as the pain swept her entire back. "Please stop… Squall." She muttered. _

"Squall please stop…" She continued to whisper praying that Squall would still embrace her. Her eyes opened as the sun flared and stung her vision. She heard awkward squeak. Quistis slowly gazed about. Cactaurs were poking her.

Her eyes widened as she immediately leapt to her feet. Upon seeing this, a Cactaur rushed away. She withdrew her Save The Queen whip and cracked it against the hardened sand. Two more rushed away.

She was left with a lone Cactaur as she aimed and prayed to hit him. For once the whip slashed as she knocked the monster out. She gave herself a grin of triumph as she walked over to the dead being. She held it in the air avoiding the pricking needles. On accident her pulled an arm off.

Quistis gasped as she observed the newly damaged corpse. Something slowly and softly trickled from inside. She observed it carefully… it was

"WATER!" She cried. Cactaurs stored whatever water they found in a bottle type organ for later use. Meaning… so long as there were Cactaurs there was water. Quistis used the end of her whip the make a larger hole in the monster and drank.

000000000000000000

The water idea… well that's how cactuses are so I thought about using the same idea for Cactaurs.


	11. True Partnership Test

Selphie Kinneas  
_Mission Possible  
__Chapter Ten- True Partnership Test_

Quistis wiped the water on her lips as she peered around. The Kashkabald Desert was neighbored by Cactaur Island. Cactaurs were almost unlimited here. Quistis used her hand as a visor. Somehow she could still live.

She regained balance as she looked forward. "Right," She whispered as she continued towards the direction. Though, questions still lingered in her mind.

Where could she go?  
Who would find her?  
…. Where was Seifer?

Quistis gasped. Seifer wasn't a bright pupil and most likely never listened to the lectures on SeeD survival. She turned away and stubbornly closed her eyes. "No, he gets what he deserves." She whispered.

Dunes, sand, and more dunes….

_Is there **anything **else in this desert! _Quistis thought irritably. She thought reasonably, perhaps she could find a shaded area someplace. It sounded like complete nonsense. Though there was a chance of finding a towering dune's shadow. So far there was no such luck, the sun was far too high in the air.

Walking through the nothingness was completely pointless. Quistis looked at the ground. Behind her she tailed Seifer's coat not sure why she had it with her. After walking for what seemed like hours but in reality was an hour the sun was lowering and shadows appeared behind dunes.

Much of the desert seemed flat. Very flat, Quistis leaned against the cool shaded shadowed hill smiling happily. It was the coolest she felt since the moment she left the airship. She looked outward to the stretching landscape. She sat on her legs and held a hand on her chest.

"So this is how it will be," She said so softly. _Will I die here? _Nothing but resistance stood in her way between the fate of dieing in the miserable desert or searching for another way out. She leaned closer to the sand feeling some slide down. Soon the sun would set no doubt. Quistis gulped and lay down.

oooo

Xu stood by Nida in the Balamb Garden cockpit. A new keyboard type invention stood nearby the long steering device.

"Quistis, Seifer, do you come in?" She called after typing something into the keypad. Nothing but static was heard.

"Hmm, that's weird. Either no one is onboard or we just can't get a hold of it." Nida thought aloud.

"Yeah, I was sure these were the coordinates. Oh well, wouldn't hurt to double check it." Xu turned to leave, "Keep an eye on that just in case they just get our message late."

Nida saluted as he turned his attention to devices.

oooo

Quistis lied on the soft sand. Awkwardly she was rather comfortable in her position. The nighttime did justice for the desert. She turned to her side laying in peace. The desert became colder and colder. She shivered slightly as she looked to Seifer's coat. It looked so promisingly warm. As her hand went out to reach it, she snapped back.

"No, I don't need Seifer." She hissed to herself.

Tomorrow the sun would rise. The shadows would be gone for the time being. Perhaps she could go Cactaur hunting? It sounded like a resourceful thing to do. Since it was night, moving about felt more comfortable than approaching anything in the hot sun.

Since moving about would provide warmth she considered it a good idea to start hunting Cactaurs. She stood and made her way around the sandy plains and hills, Seifer's trench coat behind her.

oooo

It was dawn.

Quistis looked at the pile of dead Cactaurs she'd collected. She had put them behind a dune and was in the process of wondering what she could do to remember the particular place. She threw Seifer's coat on top of the pile and looked outward.

Slowly Quistis dragged her foot to see how permanent a line in the sand would be. As she came a good amount of yards from her water supply, she saw something in the distance. She raised an eyebrow as she dropped the task at hand and ran to it.

Maybe it was a search team, or a traveler with food! She rushed ahead as fast as her feet could carry her praying it wasn't a mirage.

She rushed ever faster as the figure took more shape. It was a corpse on the sand laying face forward. She kicked up a pace and ran. Her foot stopped as she tripped and fell on the sand ending her run. Quistis breathed hard looking to see how close to the person she'd come.

"No…" She whispered angrily. She stood brushed herself off and confronted the man, Seifer laid there unconscious. "Not you."

0000000000000000000000000

Love you reviewers! BY the way if you like Selvine's check out the partnered story Moonlight that is now on my account!


	12. Building The First Campfire and Laughter

_Selphie Kinneas  
Mission Possible  
Chapter Eleven- Building The First Campfire and Laughter _

"Not you." She hissed again. Seifer lay motionless as Quistis gave a small kick to the side. He gave no response.

He wasn't dead, probably just tired from lack of water. And sitting flat in the middle of the heat would without a doubt add to it. However long he'd been in his current position, she didn't care. Quistis wiped her temples that were bordered with sweat. She gripped Seifer's arms and dragged him.

oooo

No side of the dune was shadowed much at this time of day. Seifer was pinned against the dune where he did get some darkness.

Quistis sat feet away from him cutting open a Cactaur. She wasn't in any particular hurry; Seifer could wait. As soon as she noticed the trickling water coming from her hole she carried it to Seifer. She poured a few drops on his lips and then held it back.

Seifer licked the water off and opened his eyes. "What…" He muttered squinting to the sunlight. Quistis ignored him as she cut the hole larger and threw it at him. The watered splattered all over him. Seifer coughed as he observed the water on him. He quickly turned to Quistis.

"Where the hell are we?" He snapped. Quistis turned her head fiercely,

"You're asking **me**?" She hissed with venom in her voice. Seifer pushed against the sand dune he was leaning on. He held the Cactaur confused.

"What did you expect? Golden goblets my liege?" Quistis continued with bitter sarcasm. Seifer held the Cactaur to avoid needles and slowly drank the water inside.

Neither said anything, simply watched the bellowing winds push sand and tumbleweeds across the intense desert.

_What am I supposed to do? _Quistis held a hand on her cheek as she observed the leather glove that decked both of her hands. While handling Cactaurs, it only seemed logical to keep them on. Her long boots that met passed her knees were fitting but were filled with sand. Her shoulders felt singed with sunburn and her sweater like top was slightly damp.

Tears flooded her vision as she walked. Without a doubt Seifer would be watching her mocking her, she didn't care. She paused letting the tears soak back into her eyes.

oooo

Quistis remained in her position for what seemed like hours. In reality it had been a mere few minutes but soon she wiped what were forming tears. When she spun around to face Seifer again, she noticed… he wasn't mocking her.

His face was straight, weary, and weak.

It felt as though time had halted as they two looked eye to eye. How long it truly had been since she saw integrity in Seifer's eyes. It must've been when she was still a child if anytime. Seifer slowly advanced towards her. Quistis stood rigid only feeling his presence sweep past her.

"Where are you going?" Quistis called hoarsely. Seifer made no reply. As the two seemed off for different paths Quistis felt her stomach surge in pain with hunger. She grasped her abdomen and pinched it. Seifer took no notice as he continued off in the distance.

Quistis lunged her arm out for an empty Cactaur she used her whip's end to shear off the needles as she bit into the acrid detestable monster. Her eyelids feeling heavy lowly fell midway, as she comprehended what it was she was eating. Technically it was a plant with a brain. The Cactaur was in fact the most despicable thing her lips had ever allowed entry for.

She chewed and swallowed. As the sickening thing passed through her esophagus she could feel her body begging to retch it back out. She forced to stay as is as she felt a familiar shadow cast upon her.

"That's sick." It said in a voice full of more disgust than the Cactaur Quistis was eating. The heavy eyelids shut and held closed while Quistis restrained herself from throttling the arrogant man.

"You child," She whispered. She took another bite and forced a sly smirk. "This is rather tasty." She licked her lips making sure Seifer could see. With that she sat by her pile of Cactaurs and began peeling each one of its countless amount of needles.

Seifer looked at her resentfully, his eyes full of malice and venom. Normally a stare as hateful as this would melt Quistis on the spot but right now it only brought pleasure to her. She smiled evilly almost forgetting the garbage tasting monster leg she was nibbling upon.

Too angry to control himself Seifer spun on his heels and walked away. Quistis watched him began leaving again.

"_But Seifer,"_

"_He's a baaaaad man. Forget about him and stay with us! You'll be happier here." _

The flowers from her dream weren't here to comfort her loneliness, there was only one human in this desert other than her. Insanity would find her before death would. She broke her current Cactaur in half. "Won't you join me Seifer?" She called quietly.

Seifer stopped in his tracks. His head turned, "What?" He gasped in complete awe. Quistis shook her hand that held the Cactaur in it.

"I said, won't you **join me**?"

The feeling of trickery couldn't be helped. Seifer squinted, the rest of his body faced Quistis as he noticed for the first time his coat was there. She'd kept it! He dragged his feet and knelt down.

"Thanks," He said hinting he really didn't want to mean it. Quistis understood but commented nothing. She took another bite but watched carefully from the corner of her eye to see Seifer's first reaction to the Cactaur.

Seifer didn't take a bite, just stared at the thing. "This is going to make good firewood." He whistled. Quistis raised an eyebrow.

"It's not wood." She said blandly. The blonde before her didn't listen as he reached for the pile of needle full Cactaurs. "What are you doing?" She snapped slapping his hand. "There's water in these, touch them and I'll make fire out of you."

Seifer looked at her, his hardened face stared hard until a thing smile spread across his face as he laughed. Quistis' eyes grew as she watched him chuckle. Had she ever seen this genuine laughter? Sure they had been the evil snickers… but this happiness, this sincere joyful laughter?

"Fine, I'll find something else." He concluded his giggles and made way. Quistis was still in shock. She opened her mouth but words failed her entirely.

She tried again and bluntly it fell out, "You laughed…" She exhaled. Seifer slowed down,

"Oh, yeah that's not new." He said back in his bitter-like tone. Even with his nonchalant 'I-don't-care-about-you' tone Quistis was actually glad to hear the words she did.

oooo

After peeling all the Cactaurs, Quistis had to find a place to put them. The Cactaurs would rot and go bad, the water inside needed to be extracted before then.

In a desert, there wasn't much to be done to preserve much of anything. Miserably she looked at the dead monsters that faces had been scratched off along with all the needles. The needles were in a messy pile waiting for some use.

As the time went by Quistis was unsure whether she should expect Seifer to return. He had came back, only slouching with nothing in his arms to prove he'd done anything resourceful.

Seifer halted in front of Quistis who was sitting a small pit dug from the dune. The pit only fits Quistis while she was in a sitting position but nonetheless the sand within the dune walls were far cooler than the burning sand on the surface. Quistis eyed Seifer for a moment debating whether she should speak or not.

Before she could say anything however, Seifer lifted a hand over the pile of needles that had been scraped from the Cactaurs. "Fire." He uttered. The needles burst into flames.

Quistis jumped to her feet hastily. "What on ear-"

"Cool it, do you really intend on using it **ever**?" Seifer snapped peevishly. Quistis scowled then turned to him,

"In fact I was planning on-" Quistis began.

"Okay forget I asked, it's burning well so drop it!" he interrupted once again. He plopped on the ground and pulled out his blade from his sheath that blended to the color on his pants, which made it almost unnoticeable it was even there.

The shining metal reflected the indescribable sunset. He stared at the Cactaur he had intended to eat earlier sitting by the pit. He reached forward as he heard his stomach growl ferociously.

Quistis returned to her position in the pit as she watched with great interest. Seifer's eye darted toward her, "What are **you** looking at?" He hissed.

"Oh, a thousand apologies." Quistis said slyly squinting her eyes to mock slumber.

Seifer scrunched his nose and carefully placed the plant into his mouth. His teeth broke through with an unsatisfying crunch as the numb bland taste entered his mouth. Seifer's eyes widened as the taste became that of a spice's aftertaste pinching his mouth and then leaving behind the taste of dirt. Almost choking on the stop he thrust the Cactaur away from him.

"Oh Hyne! That's disgusting!" He spat constantly spitting what had just gone through his throat. Surely even the words written couldn't have described the disgusting taste of the Cactaur.

Seifer heard laughter, and it wasn't his. He looked back at the pit where Quistis who was wide-awake was covering her mouth and bending forward slowly with her soft chuckles.

000000000000000000000000

My next update will be January 1st if a get at least three reviews! Happy holidays everyone! I hope you had a great Christmas, Hanukah, and or Kwanza!


	13. To The Mountains

_Selphie Kinneas  
Mission Possible  
Chapter Twelve- To The Mountains_

Selphie leapt out of bed with triumph. It was Irvine's field exam today. He was going with his instructor to find a low level G.F.

Selphie was aware Irvine himself owned three G.Fs, Pandemona, Carbuncle, and Eden. Another low-based G.F seemed only mocking to his standards now. Maybe they would change the test now. Selphie looked at her calendar that hung on the wall opposite of her. Over the dates was a tapped picture of her and Rinoa the night of their return.

Rinoa looked ecstatic, Selphie looked drunk wearing a cowboy hat that proved to be a just a wee bit large for her. Selphie giggled as she examined the date. Quistis had only been gone for three days and she missed her bossy presence.

Suddenly the thought of Seifer being with Quistis struck her. She was with him! He was with her! It sounded like a nightmare that no one could wake from. Selphie shuddered and gave a small prayer; _please don't let Seifer lay a single FINGER on Quistis! Okay… that's over reacting… DON'T LET HIM KILL HER! _

oooo

Quistis only shivered feeling little warmth from the dieing fire. Seifer had stoked it almost all night peeling Cactaurs and throwing in their needles. Seifer now was asleep in a sitting position with the trigger of his sword in one hand and the other hand over his knees holding his forehead.

Quistis sat up watching the dark sky. Her stomach growled and left an empty pit like feeling, while her bladder screamed it was time to go. The Cactaur she ate felt like hours ago, and was. She yawned, stood and checked to see if her whip was equipped. She pulled it out and used the end and cut open a Cactaur. The water gushed out splattering over Quistis' cold arms. She trembled and drank the water that hadn't fallen.

After she drank her fill she nibbled on the detestable arm. Seifer heard her soft chewing as he raised his head and slowly blinked. He turned his head to her. He could only see her back faced to him and her whip dragging on the floor. Her hair was coming out of its tight pin that held it on the back of her head.

Quistis turned around to see Seifer squinting in her view. "Yes?" She said in her bossy tone. Seifer shifted and stood.

"That was the worst night of my life." He growled sweeping passed her. Quistis continued on the Cactaur.

"It's a desert, not the Galbadian hotel." She muttered between bites.

"Whatever." Seifer groaned.

"Good thing Squall isn't here, he'd have your head for using his word."

Seifer gave a small inaudible chuckle. He bit the insides of his cheeks to halt him from smiling. He wasn't happy, and he would make certain **she** saw that. "Wherever we are, no one deserves a night like that." He stated.

"That's obvious, but what are **we** supposed to do about that?" Quistis raised her eyebrow finishing her arm. Seifer shrugged as he used his hand against the rising sun. Heat started to return to the desert.

"Other than the ocean… what borders this place?" He thought aloud.

"Mountains, the mountain range that borders it is the division between the Centra and Esther." Quistis answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Then that's where we're going." Seifer announced. Quistis blinked.

"Ahem, what?" She sputtered.

"Just shut up for a minute." Seifer snapped.

"The mountains are more than a few days walk from here!" Quistis argued.

Seifer coolly lifted his coat from the ground. He sheathed his sword and stamped out the dieing fire. "Better get going." He slyly grimaced. Quistis shuddered upon looking at his expression as she took stand.

"No. **We** are not going anywhere. You can go wherever you like." She sat firmly by the remaining Cactaurs and finished the Cactaur in her hand, now on its legs.

"I think you're forgetting who got you outta that ship." Seifer rudely stated.

"And Mr. Almasy, I think you are forgetting who sunk that ship to begin with." Quistis squinted coldly.

"Cut the damn formalities Trepe. I don't need you." Seifer took a step toward Quistis.

"Oh and that's why I found you face first into the sand unconscious?" She replied calmly as she raised herself to his eye level.

Seifer was nearly an inch away from her, Quistis felt her insides screaming to leap out of the way. She stood firm. A wry and sly smile touched Seifer's lips as he raised his hand and hit Quistis across the face. Quistis in shock of the action fell backwards with a searing crimson shape on her cheek.

She hastily looked for her whip. As she sighted it she reached forward, before her hand grasped it Seifer pulled her away. Using the dull side of his sword he hit Quistis over the head. Weak and weary already Quistis held her head and steadily regained eyesight.

Her vision was blacked and blurry as she saw Seifer's hideous sneering as the world turned black. _Seifer you bastard…_

oooo

Knocking Quistis was fun for Seifer… too fun. Almost disgustingly amusing. But now he dealt with the consequences as he carried her unconscious body across the steaming desert plains… and dunes.

He yawned and placed Quistis on the ground and sat down a few feet away from her. He sighed in the crisp air watching the blue sun clash with the heating rays of sun. He turned his head away. "I'm sorry if that hurt… anyways." He said casually.

"Listen, I know things aren't- erg! What am I doing!" He spat on the ground and leapt to his feet. He looked at helpless Quistis against the sand, "It's funny how people like you look in this light." He chuckled, his former instructor looked like a mere student in red sprawled unconsciously as she was.

With a glance at the distance beyond he lifted Quistis and headed forward.

It was only probable that Seifer was aware that the walk would be long. But it seemed endless. Quistis was right the mountains were probably a week's walk. The glooming mountains that bordered south end of the desert however, were far closer than to the east, which was the natural border of Esther and the Centra.

Seifer looked drearily at the sky with his feet continuously moving. He kept his eyes thinned and stopped for nothing. He could get water and food later.

The dusk painted shadows across the sand while the sun fell beneath the horizon. Seifer tiredly laid Quistis back on the ground and moved he a few yards away and faced toward the coast, which seemed miles off. The sun shone brightly as he yawned. His dry mouth felt sticky as he found it hard to swallow. "Should've brought a Cactaur with me." He mumbled. Seifer blinked remembering his old comrades… Fujin, Rajin… Rinoa. How he could talk to them. They always listened, and now he was stuck with, this.

He released another yawn and rested his back on the mixture of well covering sand and rocky soil. The thinning of sand meant he was much closer the to mountains than Quistis might've assumed. He allowed his eyes to rest as he felt a soft rumble.

Slightly disturbed, Seifer opened his eyes gazed about. Quistis was still sound asleep and the cooling winds began to blow forth. Seifer squinted his eyes. As he turned around a huge whiff of sound shouted out that caused Seifer to jump on his feet. There in his face was an enormous Abyss Worm with peeled eyes from its hole it had just made.

Drawing his gunblade Seifer gave a nanosecond to ensure Quistis too wasn't under attack. He held his stance steady and took an unlikely action.

As a Sorceress' knight, Seifer possessed power only attained through G.F. He needed to be as independent and self reliant as possible. He held forth his hand and concentrated on the magic reserves with in the Abyss Worm. There was nothing of interest except an exceptionally rare Quake. He drew his strength and cast out for the magic.

He felt his line of force between the worm and him a strong one as a number of Quake magics came to his property. Satisfied Seifer felt a rush of blood to the head and swept up for his limit break. He was tired and weary and knew he could go down easily. Taking a daredevil move he mercilessly slashed through the Abyss Worm's flesh. The monster fell in defeat dropping articles that fluttered in the wind. Seifer paid no mind to it. He felt the tingle of the newly acquired magics in his blood.

He usually had a large amount of assorted fire magics, but as he stayed with Fujin and Rajin, his lax attitude caught up with him and his stock emptied. Seifer was too amused by the Quakes moving through his veins as he went back and reached for Quistis. He threw her over his back and continued.

The cold night came soon. Seifer could see his breath before him as he tiredly dragged his feet across the desert. He squinted his eyes and carefully laid Quistis back on the ground. The mountains could be another few days walk, though it seemed the only way.

"I can stop here." He said nonchalantly as he sat himself down ignoring his exhaustion. He felt a pinch of pain from his abdomen as he only predicated Quistis and him were starving. Seifer felt the coolness poke at his skin as he rubbed his gray coat about himself. He looked over at Quistis. He knew what the right action would be, but refused to take it. Instead he held out his hand and summoned a Quake.

The earth shifted creating a hold in the humid sand. The walls of the hole were still warm from the many hours of blazing sun. Seifer placed Quistis inside roughly and station himself outside of it. With a gunblade in his hand he listened calmly to the night and allowed slumber to take its course.

00000000000000000000000000000000

HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE!


	14. Shelter

_Selphie Kinneas  
Mission Possible  
Chapter Thirteen- Shelter_

Quistis rubbed her eyes a yawned. Her arms moved about in attempt to stretch but found it hard. She looked around and saw her strange surroundings. Raising her eyebrow in curiosity she looked up to the surface of the hole. Carefully she leapt forward and climbed out.

Seifer was in a sitting position with his gunblade ready to attack. His eyes were shut and he inhaled and exhaled somberly. Quistis rubbed her head recalling why she had been resting so uncomfortably. As her hand moved over her skull she remembered Seifer's trigger banging on her head.

Her mouth gaped as she watched him sleep peacefully. Anger boiled within her. She took out hr whip and cracked it hard against him. Seifer awoke with a howl of pain as he leapt up.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO **THAT** FOR!" he shouted as he faced angrily. Quistis didn't reply. She sat stubbornly on the ground. With her face set another way she ordered.

"Go get me something to eat… NOW!"

Seifer arched an eyebrow. As he began to rebuttal, an idea hit him and he scurried away in the sands leaving his coat behind. A few minutes later he brought a white speckled Cactaur.

Quistis found his cooperation unusual but said nothing and began to eat the Cactaur. As she chewed and swallowed her first mouthful of the detestable creature she looked back to Seifer who had an odd smile on his face.

_Quistis you fool! _She scorned at herself as her vision blurred, "Why are you doing this…" She whispered as the Sleep Powder took play. Seifer knelt by her, and whispered a reply as he lifted her back on his back and grabbed his trench coat. He took a sip from the Cactaur Quistis was to eat and continued on his path.

Midday came around with the sun high in the air. Seifer was pleased with himself. Quistis assumed the mountains were a weeks walk, but she underestimated Seifer Almasy. The sun rose high, but Seifer stood in the shadows of the great mountain range that stretched out further than the eye could see.

oooo

"Sir!" Xu rushed into Headmaster Cid's office. The Headmaster looked to her urgent face and turned to the two boys he was speaking to.

"Alright, the point of being on a team is to work together. Remember that next mission, or there will be more severe consequences. Dismissed."

The two youths left the room leaving only Xu and Headmaster Cid. "Now then, what's wrong Xu?" He said as he relaxed on his chair.

"Sir, Nida and I have been using the best tracking devices available! We've lost complete contact with Ship 003 from Esther. The radio has crashed and no signals have come our way." Xu explained rapidly.

"Ship 003… that would be the one Ms. Trepe and Mr. Almasy has, yes?" Cid muttered as he thought. Xu shook her head and left her stiff position.

"We contacted Esther, and they even said they can't track down the ship. Meaning… the ship has either been destroyed in a thousand pieces, or left the atmosphere. Quistis hasn't even given one report! Nida and I weren't able to reach that ship since the first time we attempted contact, and that was only the second day they left."

"Calm down Xu…" Cid ordered. He strained his mind thoroughly. "What about the first day? Were we ever able to locate the ship?"

"Yes sir. We observed the ship's flight from their take off to FH."

"FH? What in Hyne's name were they doing there? Never mind, Xu word MUST not get out. First we have SeeDs in prison and now this? If even one of the Star SeeDs asks you of Quistis' welfare tell them it is confidential. Call my wife here and get me the Chief Commander of Esther's Air station."

oooo

Seifer looked at the coast, or edge to the ocean. It wasn't a far walk it was at least sandier. Sand was much more comfortable then bedrock like the land surrounding the mountains. Forgetting the thought Seifer at the intimidating mountains.

The peaks stretched to the sky with rocky uneven cuts and boulders everywhere. There was a mess of boulders that covered a good two yards of height. Seifer jumped onto the boulder and felt the solid rock behind it. The mountain felt strong and mighty.

A wry grimace touched the blonde's lip as he shouted, "Quake!" The power streamed through his hand as he felt his existence perishing. The area that had a quake summoned on it shifted moved throwing out huge chunks of its own rock out creating an uneven, small, but solid cave.

Seifer returned to the scene. The he had just made had an entrance of 7 feet and was a yard and half wide. The shape was uneven caving in near the peak and expanding on some sides. All in all, in was a sturdy cave. _Just to make sure though… _Seifer stepped back, _I'm not Chicken Wuss, but he was never much good anyways. _Seifer slammed a fist on the wall. An aching pain shot through as he ignored it and brought his hand back to his side.

Pleased with himself and the fact the rock showed no sign of shifting after his blow he leapt back to the ground. Then he walked down the rocky and sandy ground and climbed the bordering boulders to another solid area of mountain. Yet again Seifer summoned a quake.

oooo

It was dusk when Quistis woke up again. Weakly she used her arms to hold herself up. She opened her blue eyes to see she was sleeping on solid rock.

Slowly Quistis came to her feet as she observed her surroundings. She was in a small cave, it seemed a natural cave seeing how poorly it lacked **any** even measuring. There was a large entranceway that sunk it and expanded accordingly to the cave. The majority of it was taller than her. Dim sunlight splashed against the colorless rock as she stepped out. There was less than two feet of stepping pace outside of the entrance.

There was a carved stairwell structure that was messily done that led from the entranceway, about a foot jump, that led down to the ground which was a good two yards down. Quistis cautiously walked down the stairwell, it had an unorganized shape would cause her to trip a stair or so but sooner she made it down in one piece. Very close in front of her was Seifer with a large amount of needles. Beside him were Cactaurs with a full layer peeled off of them.

"Seifer!" Quistis shouted angrily. Seifer spun around to see the angry blonde stampeding towards him.

"Yeah?" He replied causally.

"Where are we?" She vented.

"The mountains, I thought you'd be able to see that." Seifer smiled slyly proud that he was irritating Quistis so dearly.

Quistis hated letting her anger please him she at the moment it couldn't be helped, "Why did you bring me here!"

"Four hands are better than two, I knew I might need to extra help." Seifer was overjoyed with Quistis' uncontrolled temper. "Just go and sleep, you were better at doing that."

Before Quistis could open her mouth to respond harshly, she thought carefully. "You know…" Seifer looked to her. "………I hate to admit it, but you're right. We have to work together. I've been completely irrational." With that she sat down to eat one of the skinless Cactaurs. "I suspect, you think I owe you a thank you, I stand to my word that we'd be in none of this if it weren't for you. So, don't expect it."

Seifer stood stern. "You too, I'm not saying thanks for crap." He plopped down to stubbornly eat his meal. Behind each Cactaur hid a smile as the two ate in the silence of the desert.

000000000000000000000

GOMEN for the waaaaaaaaaaaait! So there's a bonus chapter, and really quick updates promise! (Oh Jack Hanek i've been busy with school I'm reading the story slowly but surely)


	15. Not Impossible, Unlikely

_Selphie Kinneas  
Mission Possible  
Chapter Fourteen- Not Impossible, Unlikely _

Xu went flying across her office as she heard the phone ring. "Yes hello? Any sign of Ship 003?… Oh hi mom. Oh nothing, just busy with work. I won't overwork myself, don't worry… uh huh, okay bye." Xu placed the phone down and stood straight. She walked over to her calendar. A date was circled that had passed a week ago. "Quistis, where have you gone?" oooo

The air was so cold moving was the only way to stay warm was to move about. Seifer set a Cactaur arm on fire and used it as a lantern. He stepped into the darkness with Quistis near behind.

"Where would Abyss Worms be anyways?" Seifer asked rotating the light produced by the fire in his hand. Quistis moved along as she cracked her whip.

"In the sand… it wouldn't appear on hard rocky ground." With that in mind the two went for a long walk till sand dunes appeared and the sun rose. "They'll be here soon." Quistis uttered trying to dodge to hot sun.

Time dawdled as the two walked about. Lazily Quistis sat down. A Cactaur leapt from behind a dune. Slowly Quistis rushed after it. She quickened her pace trying hard to catch it. She thrust out her weapon stopping the creature dead in its tracks.

After drinking the water it offered, Quistis let the body bask idly in the sun. As soon as one was dead, another would appear. A bit speedier than the last Cactaur, the blonde went at it. She swung the golden whip over the monster's head. It missed and the Cactaur whizzed off.

Seifer snickered, "Let me show you how it's done." He said with sickening boastfulness. Once a Cactaur appeared Seifer ran and pulled his arm back. As he neared his target he gained speed as he brought down his gunblade with a mighty blow and the Cactaur died.

One by one the Cactaurs appeared to only be killed by either of the two.

Quistis learned something that day; a Cactaur never waits for a second attack. Bring it down in one or none. After a many failed attempts at finding an Abyss Worm, Quistis leaned in the shadow made by the pile of dead Cactaurs. Seifer broke one apart to eat his lunch. Watching his disgusted face was only too humorous.

"I think we should continue deeper in the desert. We're too near Cactaur Island, there are only Cactaurs around here." Quistis suggested.

Seifer never liked thinking more than he had too, stubbornly he concentrated a bit. He wanted to kick himself for folding his arms like Squall would with knuckles touching his temples. He threw his arms to his side quickly hoping the girl hadn't seen him.

"I'll go deeper. You stay here with the Cactaurs. There's too many to just let out and rot here." With that Seifer straightened his back and unsheathed his gunblade. He leapt over a small dune and continued following the billows of wind and sand.

Quistis sat confused, when did she get a say in **anything**? She stood up irritably.

"_You let people walk over you Quisty. You gotta fight for what you believe in!" _Recalling what Selphie had said to her she looked to where Seifer had fled. His tracks already dissolved. She sat back down. An Abyss Worm honestly couldn't be that hard to kill. It was Seifer's idea to get one anyways. Why, she had no idea.

oooo

Quistis had been right about location of the Abyss Worm. Not only that, but a variety of monsters lived deeper in the desert. Thrusterives, Vysages, Lefties, and Righties all lingered in the dunes. Further in it was seldom to see a Cactaur. Less and less kept appearing.

Seifer looked effortlessly at the monster dead before him. The leathery blue skin on the Thrustives rather glimmered. The fresh blood sent unnoticeable chills down Seifer's spine. The creature had a bony structure. Under the skin he discovered, was a thin layer of muscle then its organs.

_No meat… _Seifer clicked his tongue disappointedly.

"_You there! What is that smell!" Seifer snapped at a random Galbadian Soldier. The man brushed off his heavy blue uniform and stood straight and saluted to Seifer._

"_Sir! It's Abyss Worm meat! Some men returned here from the prison and cooked some for us, SIR!" He recited. Seifer gave him a looked of disgust. Honestly though, since Galbadian Garden had taken flight he hadn't a bite of meat. There was just no time to hunt for everyone in the Garden including its uselss students. Almost everyone was forced to have a vegetarian diet. _

_Everyone was aware that Sorceress Edea probably had no difficulty in killing 100 chocobo or other delectable meat for the Garden. No one dared to defy Seifer in disturbing her for trivial things as that. _

"_Give that here man!" Seifer shouted. _

_A few guards hesitated looking almost sad to give up their dish. Seifer grew angry, "NOW!" A soldier jumped to his feet and loyally served his plate of freshly cooked meat. There were no sides, simply the meat itself. _

_Seifer snatched the plate and tore apiece off with his teeth. He chewed slowly and swallowed. Surprisingly enough, the worm was… good! "Have the rest of that worm taken to the master room, NOW!" He just loved that word, 'now'. Everyone would kiss his ass when he said it._

A large rumble came from the ground. Seifer jumped and held his stance. The towering Abyss Worm shadowed him with its tough yellow scales reflecting the sun. "Dumb worm, came right out of its hole."

Seifer leapt to attack holding his arm back and thrusting it outward. The creature moaned and pounded its head against Seifer's. Seifer regained balance, as he did he heard yet another roar…

And another…

oooo

Quistis got restless waiting in the hot sun. Whatever Seifer was doing he was taking an awfully long time.

"That's it! I am through with this!" She angrily stamped her feet and looked to where Seifer had run off. "I am not taking orders of some idiot of a numskull!" Quistis began running through the sand.

Her heart beat loudly in her chest. Further she went the louder it pounded in her ears. Her arms touched her breast and met her side as she quickened her pace. Beyond looked like a melting picture but she kept running, that stupid blonde couldn't be trusted. Shadows of something ahead came into view.

_Keep going Quistis._ She shut her eyes and ran with the wind. Adding to her heartbeat loudly pumping roars rung through her ear canals. Her legs burned as she kept speeding up. Her eyelids peeled as a roar screeched and the wind was knocked from her lungs.

Seifer watched in awe as Quistis fly through the air limply and hit the ground with a loud thud. She lifted her head rapidly gasping in pain. "Damn…" Seifer whistled throwing a simple single attack.

Quistis was stronger than that. She was on her feet in no time. She cracked out her whip and slashed the scales on one of the Abyss Worms. She mentally counted how many there were. _One, two, three four by Seifer, and FIVE! OH YOU IMBECILE! _

The Abyss Worms started turning their attention to the newcomer. Seifer grinned evilly as he used it to his advantage and drew upon his inner strength to reach out and grasped the Quake magics in the five worms.

Quistis looked about, Seifer sure wasn't helping her. She shut her eyes and touched her inner conscious.

I'm not alone, I call upon thee… 

A deep voice echoed through her mind  
_Lady Quistis I obey you, call upon my strength, you are not alone…_

Quistis stretched her arms outward as a worm threw her against the sand again. Painfully Quistis lifted herself again and shouted, "HOLY JUDGMENT!"

Seifer paused as Quistis slowly evaporated into air. He widened his eyes and ran from the scene. The great Alexander came with its might steel gleaming in the light. With uncanny strength the ground shifted beneath him. An odd light surrounded him. It concentrated together then shot out.

Quistis returned and Seifer rushed back. Alexander had only hurt the worms, not killed them. With a newfound ferocity the worms attacked not giving Quistis a second to regain herself. One after the other the worms threw on the sand.

After the five attacks, Quistis couldn't come to her feet. She sat helplessly on the ground. Seifer stopped stealing the magics of his targets and eyed Quistis.

_That can't be good… _As he began to come to Quistis' heed, Quistis returned to her feet with a fire burning in her eyes. She held out her arms again.

Angelic white spheres clasped all five worms. After instilled in the spheres they floated into the sky. Seifer watched amazed seeing a flash of bright light and the monsters returning to the ground dead.

Quistis weakly stood. She looked toward Seifer. _You arrogant, idiotic, numskull from- _Quistis' body dropped on the sand in exhaustion.

Seifer just stared; he slowly walked over to the limp corpse. He knelt and carefully held Quistis with both arms. She looked so peaceful and happy with her eyes closed. Seifer looked away and walked on.

00000000000000000000000000


	16. Why Did She Leave Me?

_Selphie Kinneas  
Mission Possible  
Chapter Fifteen- Why Did She Leave Me? _

After placing Quistis in her cave, Seifer brought the Cactaur back to camp. Extremely hot and tired he slit many bathing himself in the cool water. What he was left with was many empty shells and many filled ones.

Taking the rest of the day, Seifer transferred all the monsters that had been killed back to the camp. Only two of the Abyss Worms made it back to camp. That was an accomplishment enough.

First was first, he needed a way to preserve the food. Seifer shrugged as he leaned against the mountain base. Like a light bulb flickering on he jumped away and smiled. He pressed his hand against the boulder.

"QUAKE!"

After a hole appeared, Seifer took careful concentration on evening out the unpredictable edges. It was time consuming and incredibly tiring with only a gunblade and Quake magics to accomplish it.

Irritated, Seifer used his blade to curve the roof of the small cave. It was a shallow cave but long. After only a few solemn edges remained Seifer left the cave and scouted for something to cover the entrance of the cave. After finding that, he smiled in victory and propped himself beside the loads of dead animals.

One by one he skinned the water filled Cactaurs of their needles. Then he skinned the leathery membrane off of the Thrustive. Last but not least he clawed off the scaly exoskeleton of the Abyss Worms.

After the skinning was done Seifer struggled to put all the meat in the shallow cave.

oooo

Quistis woke up and shook her head. She felt rejuvenated from her rest. She wrapped the membrane around her, after blinking for a moment she sat up and looked at exactly what was on her. It was glossy, and ocean blue with uneven edges. It was leathery and warm. Quistis looked outside of her cave to the ground below.

Seifer was diligently skinning Cactaurs of their needles. Quistis laid on her belly and propped her arm to support her chin. A thin smile touched her lips as she watched Seifer make a fire. Slowly Quistis stood and climbed down the narrow stairwell of badly cut Quakes. Once she made it down she advanced over to Seifer.

"Let me help with that." She said quietly appearing from behind him. "FIRE!" The needles burst aflame. Seifer looked to her with a smirk, but no verbal response.

As Quistis took a seat with a Cactaur at hand ready to eat, an awkward silence fell. Seifer thought of the thousand things he could thank Quistis for but said none. Quistis did the same. Guilty facial appearances spread against their dirtied faces as they crossed glances.

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

They blinked surprised to hear the simultaneous replies. Another silence fell as the two looked into each other's awed pupils. Quistis' eyes squinted as her hand appeared about her mouth and a chuckle escaped. Seifer sat back as he laughed as well.

"You were great back there…" Seifer said slowly. Quistis blushed unexpectedly.

"It was nothing," She replied quietly.

"No really. It was good… better than good-" He started softly.

Seifer stopped abruptly as he saw Quistis' finger at his lips. "I get it Seifer... thanks for bringing me back."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "That's nothing. You were really light." Quistis fiddled her fingers and faced the male again.

"I know I've been stubborn and um-"

"Inconsiderate?" Seifer finished for her. Quistis bit her lip irritably.

"Yes, that. Anyways you did a good job with the mountains and all…"

"Trepe, I get it."

The fire cackled softly painting shadows amongst the dimming sand. The night chill blew about as Quistis rubbed her arms. Seifer pulled off his coat and tossed it to Quistis.

"It's not much." He muttered. Quistis looked back and forth from the coat back to the blonde.

"But you're not wearing much at all. Take it back." Seifer ignored her and scooted towards the fire.

Quistis bashfully wrapped the worn coat. It was still warm from Seifer's body heat. Seifer continued to stare at the fire with fierce eyes.

"You know, I had everything before that damn fight with him…"

_What?_ Quistis' head shot up and edged it away. Her neck stretched as far as it could go. "You mean Squall?" She asked softly.

Seifer leapt to his feet. He looked back with such hate in his eyes. Quistis felt fear strike her like a lightening bolt. His irises looked like rings of sapphire surrounded with venom and his pupils' dark endless abysses. They burned with anger as though the fire had turned black of heat and strayed into his eyes,

"YEAH SQUALL!" Seifer began pacing. "You know, Rinoa and I were in LOVE! I don't think you know what that means, but we had everything! And that dumb ass gives me this damn scar and takes Rinoa away from me! You what he has the nerve to do AFTER THAT?!"

"…uh…" Quistis opened her mouth to answer. It was futile since Seifer began talking again.

"HE HAS HER FIGHT AGAINST **ME** SIDE BY SIDE! THAT LITTLE FUCKER!!!!! WHAT RIGHT DOES HE HAVE!??!?!?"

Quistis turned her head away and then rose to her feet. "WE THOUGHT YOU HAD **DIED** SEIFER!" She didn't let her knees fail her as Seifer silenced and came closer to her. "Dead! We all talked about it! And you know what Rinoa said?! She said she was in love with you! She didn't know how you felt! She still loved you!"

"**THEN WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME**??!" Seifer roared.

"YOU WERE DEAD DAMNIT! YOU WENT WITH THE SORCERESS AND WE THOUGHT WE'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN YOU IDIOT!" Her voice stung horribly from trying to beat the loud winds. "Dead."

Seifer came so close to her and held her, Quistis felt every hair rise to its end. Her eyes squinted as she looked into Seifer's. They seemed so tamed like a mere kitten; these were eyes of a knight? "Dead…" She whispered again feeling weak as Seifer's grasp tightened.

"Love… that bitch, if she 'loved' me she wouldn't have forgotten me so damn quickly for Squall." He spat on the ground.

"We didn't know what to think Seifer. What to say of you, how to feel towards you." Quistis said quietly.

"What'd you say?" He breathed. She could feel the warmth on her cheek. She remembered it well,

"I never had any good memories of him. I've seen some troubled children, he was beyond troubled. But still he wasn't a bad guy." Quistis sat on the elegant sofa as the other SeeDs paced the room. Other talked of their memories of Seifer when Quistis looked at Squall,

"_What's wrong Squall?" Squall was ready to leave, he spun about angrily more angry than his usual self._

"_I WON'T HAVE IT!"_

"_Are you MAD?!" Selphie shouted. _

"_I WON'T BE TALKED ABOUT IN PAST TENSE!" with that Squall stormed out. _

"Nothing…" Seifer looked away and let go of her. She regained balance and looked to him. She tried to say something comforting but nothing came to her tongue. "Look, it didn't help you being with the Sorceresses…"

Seifer stopped, and Quistis bit her lip, "I didn't mea- look if it's any consolation Seifer I know how you feel. Just… the opposite."

Quistis cautiously walked over to him. "I wanted Squall, I still want Squall. I spent my years in Garden pursuing him… and he just never got it. Always ignoring me, telling me to deal with it. I- I tried to give up my hope when Rinoa came but it hurt… it hurts."

Seifer looked at her, Quistis looked away embarrassedly. The Squall response was about to fall upon her, 'deal with it,' or 'I don't care' or the famous 'whatever'. _Not again…_ "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The words caught her by surprise, what kind of response was that?! "What in Hyne's name do you mean by that!"

"It's Squall! Ugh!!! I get sick of thinking Rinoa is with him." He said with disgust as he mocked a vomit. He looked at Quistis with raised eyebrows with a smart grin. Quistis tightened her fists.

"Don't talk about Squall that way!" She retorted. Seifer's grin transformed many times, at first into a shocked form, to a confused gaze, then to a wickedly happy smile.

"Or what Quisty? Whatcha going to do?" He teased. Quistis was too irritated to handle this patiently, she cracked out her whip and lashed harshly against Seifer catching him off guard.

The knight toppled over. He rubbed where Quistis and hit, it burned but Seifer made no cry of pain. He simply sat on the sand in a mix of emotions. Plastered on his cheeks was a look of such resentment it looked as though he'd never smile again… not even an ill-fated smile.

Quistis turned away with her face burning with anger. "You have no room to talk you… you...!" What exactly could you call him?

"SAY IT BITCH! JUST SAY IT!" Seifer leapt up. Quistis rested her head on her shoulder and looked to the sky.

"You maniacal, idiotic, jealous, blood shedding, ASSHOLE!" She shouted proudly to the sky and trotted further to her cave leaving Seifer to wallow in the cold night with nothing to accompany him but dead Cactaurs and sand sprinkled bedrock.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm back baby! And I'm ready than ever. I got all chapters ready to go. I'll post them all ASAP. Sorry for the year delay, hope my readers didn't all forget me. I have a few stories I want to start posting as soon as I can. First is first, let's finish this story!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	17. Straight and Nocturnal

Selphie Kinneas 

_Mission Possible_

_Chapter Sixteen- Straight and Nocturnal _

Quistis lied on the stone floor of the cave, the leathery membrane of a Thrustives about her. She remembered Seifer grasp on her, so close but rough. She bit her lip and turned.

She felt like she had just had a blackout, the fight from last night… what started it? What ended it? Quistis shook it off and turned again. The day was coming and Quistis didn't want to be apart of it. She held the Thrustive membrane tighter and forced herself to sleep again.

oooo

There was much work to be done; survival was never luck. That being acknowledged Seifer ate breakfast in the sunrise. Since he only ate the limbs of a Cactaur, the hollow body was still left. Seifer smiled as a light bulb flickered on in his head.

The entire day was spent the task. Seifer used limbless Cactaurs and attached them one by one using their needles to hold them together.

It was a rather successful idea, after using the entire lot of hunted Cactaurs that was stored in the small cave he'd made, six tall poles had been made. The hard rocky ground wouldn't give in to any sort of digging. Seifer summoned Quakes to make small pits to securely place each pole.

After they were all placed (if connected they made a rather large rectangle) Seifer checked the sun in the sun. It hovered lower and closer to the horizon. A surge of pain struck his stomach. He wasted all the water that was being stored within the Cactaurs. With that being in mind he went out and killed one and drank its water. Too tired to eat the disgusting limb he climbed the narrow staircase to his tiny cove and went straight to sleep.

oooo

Quistis had watched Seifer in work for hours. The poles looked so meaningless posted as they were. She sighed and sat up straight and observed. In the hard gravel that was only stirred because of Quakes there was little chance they'd move.

Shaking off the membrane Quistis slowly walked done the cut stairs to the ground level. She looked to the small cave that currently was covered by a small boulder.

Inside she found the dead Abyss Worm meat, the thick scaly layer of the Abyss Worms and Thrustive meat. It smelt horrible inside. The meat was rotting obviously without much cold to keep it fresh. Quistis emptied the cave dragging the rotting meat as far as she could.

Buzzards later would pick the bones. Quistis kept the scaly skin on the Abyss Worm's and placed on the sand, still hot from day, to bake. She used her whip's sharp end and delicately cut long needles from the Cactaur bodies that made up the poles.

A small pain struck her thumb as Quistis pulled away from the poles and looked at the ripped glove on her hand. She couldn't see the hole on her thumb but only the blood oozing out. She sucked the blood and left the finger in her mouth until the bleeding stopped. The bitter metallic like taste lingered on her taste buds.

After collecting a large amount of strong needles Quistis grasped the skin that had hardened against the sand and with all force and pulled it over the first line of poles.

The blonde sat down in exhaustion as she breathed hard. She gulped down her tiredness and pulled the skin harder and tugged it over the second line of poles. The skin barely dragged on either side of the poles. Quistis stood back; it looked like a rather sturdy roof for who ever slept under. Not quite pleased enough Quistis thrust the needles she plucked into holding the skin in place on the poles.

What else could be done? Quistis stood under the scaly roof and could see the shining starlight from her position. The angelic light was peaceful but still signaling the fact that one skin wasn't thick enough for roofing.

Biting her lip, Quistis looked to where Seifer was sleeping… high in his cave. "I don't need your help Seifer," she uttered under her breath as she cracked out her whip.

oooo

As tired as he was, Seifer just couldn't sleep. He turned restlessly against the rocky floor using only his coat as cushioning. He rubbed the back of his neck as he felt the night's cool winds blow into the cave. Cold air sunk to the desert sands as hot air rose into the high sky.

A single blue peered to the view of the desert. Some sort of creature moved along it slowly. _A monster perhaps…_ Seifer thought knowing it was Quistis but refusing to admit it. He turned away, _where the hell is she going?_

Seifer turned and forced his eyes closed. _What the hell is she trying to prove?! _He bit his lip shutting his eyes harder and tossing a third time in the same minute. _Is she coming back here or not?! _

Stubbornly Seifer sat up and threw his coat about his cold body and pressed against the stone cold wall. "Damn her, who cares what she's up to anyways."

oooo

Quistis walked slowly forth pushing through the frigid winds with her arms crossed. She remembered the first time she came to a desert, with Selphie and Rinoa to pursue a mission to stop missiles from destroying the Gardens.

"In the end, we're gonna blow this place to smithereens!" Selphie cheered happily and somehow manically. Rinoa and Quistis exchanged glance trying hard not to laugh as they saw each other's eyes brimmed by the blue Galbadian soldier helmets.

_The shortest among them, Selphie led the three as she walked in casually through the busy and at the same time quiet hallways._

Sand blew into Quistis' eyes as tears came to wash it away. The wind strong as ever blew gust after gust. The impact reminded her of the frightening time during that mission when Selphie, Rinoa, and her though they were all going to die.

"_Did Squall know we'd fail? Is that why he sent us…?" Quistis whispered as she sat by her friends on the black parking lot. Selphie looked satisfied as she smiled happily to herself. _

_With whatever emotion they had, all three of them knew their last thoughts… we're doomed. A large explosion was heard, first under them. In panic the three jumped to their feet running. No one said a word. More explosions followed, this time where they could see the flames and gunpowder thrown into the air. _

_Quistis saw an open door to a small house like room. The surface was covered in flames from the bombing but the inside was stable. Running forth Rinoa and Selphie followed. Once inside the door shut and locked automatically. The room was complicated computers wall on wall but nothing else. There was a mess of water bottles and potato chips as far as food went. The explosions outside continued as the three girls held each other in place holding one other's hand with dear life. No one knew if they were safe, the moving of the room threw them side to side hitting the walls and computers. _

_Once the explosions stopped the three were unconscious from hitting their craniums so many times. But the computers on the other hand only had a list of commands that the girls had hit._

Weakly falling to her knees Quistis shivered, what she wouldn't trade to have that life back. Her friends, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Rinoa… Squall how she missed them.

"Will I ever see you again?!" She screamed into the night. The wind howled, the sands stirred…

"Damn right you will."

00000000000000000000

Thank you Mystic Empress for your review! I felt like there was no reason to post till your review lol

READ AND REVIEW!


	18. My One Wish

Selphie Kinneas Mission Possible Chapter Seventeen- My One Wish 

"Will I ever see you again?!" She screamed into the night. The wind howled, the sands stirred…

"Damn right you will."

Quistis jumped to her feet as a shadow came towards her. Her hair blew madly out of its clip as the darkened figure came closer. There was no fear for she recognized the voice. As the person reached her finally he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Why are you here?" She uttered. Seifer met eyes with her and arched his eyebrows painfully. One pair of eyes looked desperate, calling out for love, attention, the other pair was identical.

The two stood silent for a moment. Quistis shivered and Seifer watched her pupils shake with mixed emotions. Quistis stopped shivering as Seifer took off his coat and placed it on Quistis' back. Words were lost in the billowing air suction as Quistis gave in to the pressure and fell into Seifer's chest.

"… I don't care, please can we just go back to the camp?"

Seifer looked shocked at the girl who was so near him. He let go of her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her, slowly moving as though feeling to make sure it was real.

"I came here, for you."

Quistis shut her eyes to stop the tears that had formed while she was walking. Seifer didn't pick her up but held his grip around an arm and led her through the night.

oooo

"This is cutting into the budget really badly," Nida said as he stood beside Xu. The two were outside of the Esther Air station where Headmaster Cid was inside discussing if there was a way to locate The DRAGONFLY Ship 003.

"Our findings shows us, that the ship landed somewhere here." The Air Station's worker pointed to a place on an electric map as it zoomed in.

Headmaster Cid looked aghast, "But that's the ocean!" The worker looked sadly and the coordinates in which the ship was said to be.

"Yes, it looks that way. It must've crashed then. I'm more than positive that the ship was in perfect condition. The DRAGONFLY models were new. Your drivers must've been careless. Nonetheless I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

Headmaster Cid ignored the worker as he looked at the yellow blinking light labeled "DRAGONFLY 003". It was in the ocean, off the coast of the Kashkabald Desert. He sighed in deep depression as he reminisced of what he remembered… Quistis and Seifer.

Xu and Nida rushed in. "Sir! Where is it? Where are we headed?!" She asked rapidly. Cid didn't reply immediately. He thought to himself then turned to Nida.

"Prepare the course to Deling City, Galbadia." He looked miserably to Xu, "I have a great deal of work for you Xu… first find representatives to go to Deling City and finish the mission Mr. Almasy and Ms. Trepe left undone. Once that is organized inform Ms. Heartily, Mr. Leonhart, Mr. Kinneas, Mr. Dintch, and Ms. Tilmitt that Ms. Quistis Trepe's funeral along with Seifer Almasy's funeral will be planned ASAP. Leave those to my wife, but inform Garden of our loss after those few have been told." Cid didn't wait to hear Xu shrill cries of pain. He simply walked out of the room.

Nida caught Xu as she fell to the ground in tears.

oooo

Quistis didn't turn when she woke up. She didn't move or stir at all. She felt the coat over her legs and the pain of rock under her. That along with the sounds of soft breathing beside her explained everything that happened. She passed out over coming back to camp and Seifer couldn't lift her or himself to either one's cave. So the two fell asleep under the imperfect shade of the Abyss Worm skin.

Seifer on the other hand awoke and sat up quickly. He had left the coat for Quistis only and had only his pant and sleeveless shirt for warmth. He turned away and muttered, "Are you okay?" to Quistis. The blonde bit her lip and shrugged.

"I'm sorr-"

"You don't have to be, we were both jerks for no reason."

Still lying on the ground, Quistis felt her hair sprawled about. She sat up and began tying in a knot, having her hair clip lost. Something stopped her as she came close to finishing.

"I dunno if anyone ever told you, but you look nice when your hair is down." He whispered. Quistis dropped her hands in shock letting her golden hair fall.

Seifer looked at it, shining in the light that poked through the roof. He laid a finger on it so softly Quistis didn't notice. After he got the longing to touch her locks out of his system he looked at Quistis' cheek, tears fell down them.

She was silent as tears streamed down the dirty face showing exactly how dirty her face was. Seifer blinked, "Hey what's wrong with you?" As she faced him the two pairs of confused eyes met again, this time one of them was in unbearable pain.

"Seifer—I can't,"

"Damnit there's no one else here but us, just say it!"

Quistis stood up and wiped her tears, "You don't get it! All I've wanted was someone to tell me everything would be okay, even if they were lying to me! I don't care, I have to hold strong all alone my entire life… would it kill anyone to let me have joy? No one cares about me! If I die in this forsaken place no one will give a damn for more than a second! All I wanted was one person to love me, to hold me… to assure everything would be fine even if the sky were falling. The fact that they would care enough to try to calm me when I'm so alone, but now I'm here and let it be my grave."

Seifer looked at her angrily, "No one will care if you die?! You stupid woman! I give a crap! I need you here. I need you!" Seifer shouted as his voice calmed down, he was almost as shocked with his words as Quistis as they both were in awe. Seifer stayed silent for a few minutes as he registered the fact he had said what he said. He decided to finish it along, "I need you right now damnit. I want you beside me, everyone in my life has feared me or hated me… damnit if you're gone—"

"Right now Seifer… what happens if we leave this place? Will you even remember me?"

An odd silence fell between them and Quistis fiddled with her loose hair and began to walk away. "I've never forgotten you, instructor. You're on my list…" How long it had been since someone called her that. The word seemed so unfamiliar that Quistis stopped in her tracks. Instructor… lack of leadership qualities… list…?

"What list?" Quistis breathed.

"Used to be a hit list. Fujin and Rajin kept track of it. After they left me in the Lunatic Pandora… I said screw it, it became a bunch of people I didn't think I'd forget. Squall, Rinoa, Matron… but you were on it too. But out of all of those, after everything that's happened yours is the only one I want to keep on there."

His arms went around her. For fraction of a second Quistis was scared, not of Seifer, but the situation. Her nerves calmed almost instantly as she imagined what would happen if Seifer had died in the crash.

All her life came swelling back in one second, the teasing kid in orphanage picking fights, the teenager making his way through Garden finding ways of tormenting Squall, the adult who sold his life to multiple Sorceresses… the same man who held her in arms and yet she never felt so secure.

Confused tears fell down both their cheeks. The two stood there in embrace as Seifer smoothed Quistis' golden hair.

Thoughts raced through her head, she could only think of one thing… never let this moment end.

"Everything is going to be okay Quistis…" He whispered. Quistis felt limp as she came closer to Seifer, her body was weak but her mind felt as if it were in Nirvana.

"I love you Seifer…" She replied holding him tight.

0000000000000000000000000

READ AND REVIEW

(See I told ya I'd put all the chapters up!)


	19. Love is a Strong Word

Selphie Kinneas 

_Mission Possible_

_Chapter Eighteen- Love Is A Strong Word_

"Everything is going to be okay Quistis…" Seifer whispered.

"I love you Seifer…" Quistis replied holding him tight.

It was confusing, the oddest moment of hesitation Quistis has ever felt. She wanted to move away from the strong comfortable grip of Seifer, but his arms were so warm and cozy. Unlike the harsh hot climate around her she was in too much peace to break away.

Seifer looked at her, the sunlight beating down against the golden streaks of hair as Quistis concealed her face against his chest. This was the same person who was that bossy girl in the orphanage? This was the instructor who had so much confidence in her voice?

Was this really Quistis Trepe?

Shutting his eyes tightly, Seifer bit his lip. This wasn't right, the scenario was completely out of place. He pushed the dazed blonde from his hold. Quistis came off easily and fell on the sand softly. Her eyes were opened wide.

"I should have known." She whispered. She came to her feet and tied her hair into a knot and looked to Seifer, she smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Almasy for showing me," She walked away.

"Showing you what?!" Seifer shouted. Quistis made no reply.

oooo

Irvine patted Selphie on the back. The perky brunette lay shakily on the back wall of the dormitory. Her skin was white like a ghost, and her once shining emerald eyes had dulled to a green pebble's luster.

"Selphie…?" The cowboy whispered, "Did you sleep at all?" Selphie just shook madly.

"Selphie! KNOCK IT OFF! You look like you saw someone die!" Irvine grasped Selphie's shoulders and shook her more than she already was. As he released his grip from her shoulders she fell lifelessly on the ground.

What Irvine couldn't understand was how if Rinoa wasn't even in that position how was Selphie? _Maybe Squall cheered her up in his dorm…. _Irvine thought slyly with a silent chuckle.

"The last words we said, they weren't nice. We were shouting at her… all of us." Selphie gulped and looked to Irvine. "We wanted her to be safe, I bet h-he did it to her!"

"Selph, Seifer died too." Irvine said flatly.

"YOU'RE SO HEARTLESS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Selphie screamed.

A HEARTLESS FROM KINGDOM HEARTS FLEW THROUGH THE WINDOW. HE CHUCKLES INSANELY AND STEALS SELPHIE'S AND IRVINE'S HEART. THEIR BODIES DISSOLVE INTO THE AIR AND THEN THE HEARTLESS CALLS UPON HIS COMRADES TO KILL THE REST OF THE GARDEN!

_**MUAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!! **_

_SQUALL AND THE OTHER SURVIVING HEROES ARE TAKEN DOWN BRUTALLY AND KILLED. EDEA AND CID JOIN THE HEARTLESS AND ARE CONSUMED BY IT. THE DARKNESS CONTROLS THEM AND SENDS THEM TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD. HEARTLESS EVENTUALLY FIND THE TWO IN THE DESERT, KILLS THEM AND NO ONE GETS OUT ALIVE!_

_**AHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!**_

(Okay if you couldn't already tell by the italics that's a TOTAL joke. I was playing my favorite game KH a second ago and hehe let's just say I felt a bit sadistic….)

Irvine rubbed his neck bashfully. "Sorry, that was rude of me."

There was a knock at the door and Squall entered with Rinoa. Squall had a rather disturbed emotion across his face and Rinoa's face was glimmering with drying tears.

_Never mind, Squall DIDN'T cheer her up, _Irvine thought to himself again. Rinoa sat by Selphie and hugged her kindly.

"It's weird… isn't it?" Rinoa said softly.

"No more Quisty to snap at us formally when we screw up?" Selphie replied.

"Yeah," Rinoa sniffed.

Squall looked content leaned against the wall and Irvine looked uncomfortable no longer trying to cheer Selphie distress began to take him over to. "Has anyone seen Zell?" He brought up randomly before his emotions took complete control.

oooo

Seifer couldn't get her to reply, in fact he couldn't get her to talk at all. To rebel he did the exact same thing. Neither of them spoke. They could only think of the long embrace of that morning.

The two of them walked separate ways. Seifer hunted Thrustives for their leathery cover; Quistis tracked down Vysages for an increase on any magics that could be of a use.

That evening when Quistis returned to camp she noticed, never had she been so productive in her entire life as she was today, rerunning the morning event over and over in her head. _Stop thinking of it Quistis… nothing will come of it. _

Quistis went to the small cave in which they stored meats. She summoned blizzards inside and used Quakes to better shape her stairwell. Using dead Cactaur limbs and Abyss Worm skin, Quistis baked them to a crisp to make a type of bowl… or plate… it was a disfigured dish but nonetheless it helped.

To put her productivity to even more use Quistis struggled over a fire with a stick made out of a chain of Cactaur needles, her disfigured dish, a water magic she had just found, a shredded meat from the small cave to make a type of stew.

It was unusual since it had been so long since she had eaten meat but it tasted delicious! After she ate her fill and drank Cactaur water, she made an extra plate and left it near the fire for Seifer.

The sun had set and night had poured in for nearly an hour. Quistis forced herself not to worry about his current whereabouts as she curled under her uneven Thrustive membrane sheet to sleep.

She fiddled with the edge of her covering as she recalled how she came about to owning it. Seifer had given it to her that day the Abyss Worms had ambushed them. She had passed out and he brought her back here, and covered her with the membrane.

Cold air blew in as Quistis looked out to see if Seifer had returned. There was no sign of anyone.

"I came here for you."

"Damnit there's no one else here but us, just say it!" 

Seifer's voice echoed through her mind. The push he'd given her just proved… he didn't want to love anyone. He didn't want to care about anyone. Quistis felt her heart sink as she shivered. She could've died last night, lost and weak in the night. Seifer came to find her… **to rescue her**.

I don't love him. It's the mere fact he's the only intelligent life here. She tried to convince herself as she recalled Seifer shivering in the cold last night as he surrendered his coat to her.

"I have to find you." She whispered holding the membrane to her back like a cloak. She jumped stair-to-stair skipping two at a time till she reached the ground.

To her surprise Seifer was under the so-called 'shelter' beside a huge pile of Thrustive skins. He looked at her oddly, "What are you doing here?" He snapped.

Quistis was first off surprised but replied, "I came here for you." She said in a confident tone but felt queasy inside.

Seifer looked at her as if she was insane. He rolled his eyes. "You're a useless bitch." Quistis was taken by awe, she squinted her eyes and turned her head away.

"Things I said this morning about you, are false." Quistis said bitterly.

"Yeah bitch, and we're not getting out of here alive. Nothing is going to be alright." Seifer replied cruelly.

As Quistis turned away Seifer looked at the huge pile of skins. "Wait, take some skins." Quistis stopped in her tracks and laughed evilly.

"I thought I was useless." She said in a mock joyful voice.

"You are." Seifer replied bluntly.

"Then why try to keep me alive?"

"…I dunno. Fine don't take any. Freeze for all I care."

Quistis shifted her knotted hair and walked away from the warm fire pulling tighter the skin around her.

"I thought you don't love me." Seifer called.

"I don't, I utterly resent you." Quistis spat frankly.

"Then why didn't you let me die? When you found me unconscious in the desert, why'd you save me?" Seifer pressed.

Deep in her heart she could've said something. Nothing as exaggerated as "I love you," but something caring. She yearned to say those words to a friend… Seifer wasn't a friend; he was a monster. They both knew the desired answer but Quistis said the one thing to anger Seifer even more.

"I love SQUALL! You remind me of HIM." She said smartly. Seifer was taken aback and reinforced his tough expression.

Quistis looked at his face, as though a door cracked open a small glisten went down the side of his cheek. In shock Quistis' eyes watched closely… was that a tear? Seifer turned away concealing the tear that had been shed. He laughed, a cruel laugh but a laugh.

"You're not as clever as Balamb gives you credit for." He snickered. With that, he scooped an armful of Thrustrive skins into his arms and headed into the darkness to his cave.

Alone by the firelight guilt consumed Quistis. That was a sensitive spot and she attacked it.

oooo

Dressed in her uniform, Rinoa looked herself in the mirror. Her face full and far from the one of a mourner she sighed, how long should one cry. Humans have the never-ending ability to love, and loving a friend in quick time isn't impossible. Rinoa smiled, Hyne took away good people to take them to heaven and bad people to take them to hell. She brushed her hair and walked sternly out to the outdoors of Balamb. Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Squall were facing each day normally again… how normal could it be?

_No more crying._

All SeeDs were in formal uniforms in straight lines. Rinoa took her place near Selphie as all students stood accordingly. Headmaster Cid with his wife sat by a small gravestone, two in fact.

"Let it be known… wherever they may be let them rest in peace."

QUISTIS TREPE 

**DECEASED AT AGE 19**

**AIDED IN STOPPING THE SORCERESSES **

**EDEA, ADEL, AND ULTEMICIA**

REST IN PEACE 

_**------------------------------------**_

SEIFER ALMASY 

**DECEASED AT AGE 19**

**KNIGHTS FOR THE SORCERESSES **

**EDEA, ADEL, AND ULTEMICIA**

REST IN PEACE 

_**---------------------------------**_

"My children deserve better than this…" Sniffed Edea as she held a tissue close to her broken heart.

oooo

Seifer was more comfortable than he'd ever been since he arrived to the desert… physically anyways. Back where Quistis was, safe in her cave, she was neither physically or mentally at peace. There was a small pile of skins to make a bed, but the only one Quistis held was the single skin Seifer had first given to her.

She was completely lost in her mind to realize the person who'd entered the cave. Once she finally came down to earth she jumped startled to find Seifer right in front of her.

"…Can we talk?" He mumbled. Quistis opened her mouth to reply, she was almost praying that this would happen but she was unsure what to say.

"Of course," She replied calmly as she reached for the skins and spread them out so the rock would be slightly cushioned. "Go ahead." She said as she sat up straight her hand perfectly in her lap.

Looking out to the sky Seifer turned and gave a weak smile, as though the events that occurred had never happened. "I've been thinking, for hours." He thumbed on his arm and casually returned his view to outside of the cave. "I keep saying how much I hated what you said… but something about it just seems stupid and kind of pointless. Almost like since **you** said it."

In awe, Quistis' cheeks blushed red in the darkness. "I have been thinking myself, Seifer I had no right in the world to say what I did. I know how much you hate Squall, and I have been nothing but rude and insensitive about your past-"

"Quistis, seriously be quiet for like a second? Okay?" Seifer turned back to Quistis, the light was too dim for her to see his expression. She stayed silent as he continued to speak. "You didn't say anything wrong, most people would've taken it as a compliment, wouldn't they? Sure I'll never be one of them… but you don't have to be sorry. All I came here to do is…"

Seifer said his last words with a small sense of pain in his voice. He held out his hand and summoned a fire magic, "I just really want to see your face." Quistis' cheeks had been blushing crimson when the light reflected off it. With the light Quistis could see Seifer smiling, the same was on her face.

"I don't care what you say to me, I deserve it and it's true. I don't know why… I just want to talk to you, be around you… and I'm sorry I keep calling you a bitch."

With a long heavy sigh Seifer clasped his hand around the fire ceasing it. Quistis took the moment to speak.

"Seifer, to come clean with you… I don't know what love is. Though, I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't like you being mad at me. Even though you make me so angry there are things that just make me want to sit right by you. That won't change even if we get off this place, I'll always care for you. I'm sorry I've been so horrible to you. You saved my life Seifer, not ruin it.

"My life was over after Ultemicia's death, no career, no future. I was just a canceled teacher. I was confused and lost. I took refuge in this mission, only since I was too uniformed by Garden to try anything else. The world offered so much but I let people walk over me in Garden. Although I'm stuck here… no true future, I'm not letting myself go through the same mistake in Garden. I'm not letting myself think I must do this and follow that. I can finally be something else. I can do whatever I want. You've shown me that Seifer, you and your carefree attitude."

Quistis stepped nearer to Seifer. She bent her neck and gave a small kiss on his cheek. "Seifer, thank you… and thank you for being here and not giving up on me."

Before Quistis had moved away, Seifer grasped her arms. With a strong grip he brought her face to face, "I say a whole shit load of thing Quistis, but I haven't been in so much peace since…" He cut himself off and brought Quistis closer.

In the darkness, they shared their first kiss.

000000000000000000000

Getting real good now huh?

READ AND REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!


	20. Memories of the Past

Selphie Kinneas  
Mission Possible  
Chapter Nineteen- Memories Of The Past

Xu stood in front of the room proudly. The instructors along with Headmaster Cid sat relaxed watching closely at the visual screen behind Xu.

"As you know, since the grand success of our Star SeeDs, many students are ready to participate in this season's SeeD field exam." Xu explained showing a statistic on the screen behind her.

Cid unconvinced yawned, "Now after the Sorceresses are gone they want to join. Anyways Xu how many are eligible to take it?"

Pointing to a pie chart Xu spoke to the rest of the instructors, "20 of these students transferred from Trabia Garden, another 15 either missed or failed the Galbadian Garden test and are transferring here temperarily to take it. The last 65 is none other than our students in Garden, which should total up to 1078 students. We seldom pass 100 students to take it, unfortunately we know not as many will pass the test but the effort counts. Anyways on to my next point."

The slide behind her turned to a picture of President Laguna Liore and Esther. "We are all aware of the problems Esther is dealing with thanks to the last Lunar Cry," Xu began while the vision changed again to a satellite picture with a reddish circle in the left side, "Because of this they can't handle any other problems. According to their new lunar base they've set up to monitor the moon, they found out that in the Centra the monsters are joining together to cross the mountains that border the Centra and Esther."

"The Centra is where the last Lunar Cry during the Sorceress War took place, and somehow the monsters from the current one are reacting to it. Esther is willing to pay a great amount to soldiers who'd help them. They can't sacrifice any of their men to leave while so much rebuilding is to be done in Esther. With all our students we could exam them on a monster slaughter. We could hire our own SeeDs to supervise them in case anything goes wrong. With 1000 students we're bound to make a difference. We'll make a fortune off of this exam!"

Xu concluded rather happily. The instructors applauded.

"That's genius!"

"Truly wonderful!"

"Garden needs the money."

Cid stood irritably, "Shush!" The room came silent at once. "Xu, if we don't accept who'll take care of it?" Xu shrugged.

"They know Galbadia's test passed but they'll offer any of their SeeD's the quest and if that fails any bloke desperate enough to do it they'll hire."

"Make the arrangements then, instructors make sure the transfers and your students are eligible, although a vast majority will most likely fail still try to get as many students to apply for the exam. Dismissed."

oooo

Quistis blinked as she opened her eyes slowly. Her head was tilted and resting against Seifer's shoulder. It was burning hot outside but Quistis only could think of what a peaceful sleep she had.

"You're awake?" Seifer muttered. Quistis nodded sleepily.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked.

"A couple of hours… I don't think I fell asleep. I couldn't sleep in my position."

"Then why didn't you move?"

"Didn't want to wake you up."

Quistis bit her lip as Seifer stretched his cramped muscles and laid himself lazily on the skins. "That's the kindest thing anyone has done for me." She whispered. Seifer didn't hear her, he fell asleep instantly throwing his jacket off. A whiff of heat blew in as Quistis slowly fell on the skins as well. She closed her eyes falling into slumber again adjacent to Seifer.

oooo

Nida yawned into the night sky. Xu sat in her usual place in the cockpit reading a copy of Occult II. "Flying saucer… sure." She mumbled flipping the page.

The elevator hummed, a moment later Zell, Rinoa, and Selphie entered the cockpit. "Hi guys." Nida said sleepily. The three smiled as they spread about the small area.

Rinoa leaned against the railing across Xu. Xu looked her way and smiled, "Quistis always stood there you know? When Squall took over that is."

The five of them smiled remembering the time. Selphie half-heartedly grinned, "You know… even though she's gone it doesn't feel like she's gone." She walked over to a railing watching the scenery of the night pass at a slow pace. "Even the month that she was gone, I kept waking up thinking I'd see her in the Cafeteria or something telling Zell to chew his food with his mouth closed, or walking around the halls with her back all straight." Selphie's voice died out as she was enwrapped with the silence of the night.

Zell, who was punching the air at the time, chuckled, "Yeah whenever she told us anything… she had a strict way of doing it." Rinoa and Selphie giggled mimicking Quistis scolds, or the way she laughed, or how she stood relaxed with her arms crossed and leaned against some wall. Xu, Nida, and Zell laughed watching the two perfectly imitate Quistis.

"I haven't laughed like that since I heard the news a couple of days ago." Rinoa said halting her giggles. The rest of the group agreed. Selphie jumped up in her peppy way in the center of the platform.

"I know I shouldn't be sad anymore! I know our Quisty is in heaven, Hyne be with her, looking down on us hoping we laugh more. She was always smiling with us, so she'd want us to keep on smiling even if

"Oh yeah? Well about Seifer?" Zell said arching an eyebrow. Selphie smirked.

"Yes, he's looking up at us too."

"You mean looking **down** on us too." Nida corrected.

"No, I meant looking **up** at us." Selphie winked mischievously.

Rinoa crossed her arms. "Cut that out Selphie, Seifer's not that bad." She walked along the side of the cockpit and sighed. "Remember the first time we thought Seifer died? None of us wished he'd go to hell or anything." She shuddered.

"A lot's happened Rinoa, I mean when we were talking about Seifer back then… imagine it was Quistis, you think you'd cry as much as you did now?" Zell pointed out.

Thinking hard Rinoa shook her head, "Come to think of it… I just met Quistis then. I really wouldn't have cared, probably been sympathetic to you guys but I wouldn't have been sad."

"That's right! You and Quistis just kinda started talking to each other on the train about your friend Zone and dirty magazines! You two never even got properly introduced." Selphie ascended and descended on her toes as she called out.

"Dirty magazines? Ooooh, I wanna hear about that!" Nida said interested. The group laughed then became silent again.

"Wow… a lot has happened." Rinoa said walking by Xu. She turned and faced her, "You and Quistis have been friends for awhile, right?"

Xu shuffled her feet, "I guess. We worked together a lot. I guess I never knew how close we were till she started disappearing."

Selphie and Zell stood opposite of the two speaking, they sighed. Zell looked up and grinned, "I haven't been able to talk about Quistis all that happily till now, I mean since the news…" Selphie looked to him and smiled, she walked forward.

"Even though all those Sorceresses caused so much death, they brought us all together right?! None of us would've even known Quisty if it weren't for the Sorceresses. Only Irvine would've remembered her but we wouldn't have ever remembered him. And Squall would just know Quistis as his instructor. A lot has happened, we met a new friend and reunited the rest of us. None of us, cept' you Xu would've known Quisty at this time… thanks to G.F. I guess."

Selphie once again faded off into thought, "G.F… we forgot Quisty once, I mean I forgot Irvy and he was best friend! Do you think we'll forget her again?"

Xu and Nida looked down depressed, "I'll never forget Quistis Trepe. She's too hard to forget." Xu said. Nida nodded his head in agreement. Zell jumped forward.

"I thought I'd never forget any of my orphanage friends! Hell, I forgot I was an orphan. What if we do forget her again?" The thought ran shivers down everyone's spine.

"Maybe it's best we forget her." Whispered Rinoa. The rest of the cockpit looked at her in awe. Their surprised faces loosened moments later as the idea made more sense.

Selphie shook her head angrily, "No way! That's an insult on Quistis! She'd be so sad if we forgot her! And plus, we didn't totally forget our past… we remembered it after thinking long and hard about it, right? If we're reminded those memories come back to us. We never really forget our memories… just put them aside." Selphie was panting after she declared that. Zell laughed and clasped a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"I bet you wrote that in your diary huh?" He winked. Selphie looked guiltily at her feet. She blushed in the night's cool winds and replied.

"Actually… I didn't wanna write that she died. Years from now I'll forget that and think she's someplace happy." She replied.

"Until someone reminds you she's dead, you'll feel that pain once again. Forgetting isn't the answer, it's accepting it." Xu added. Selphie nodded and stepped beside Nida. She reached for the controls hoping Nida was too distracted to notice, to her disappointment he was still alert. She pouted and pretended that she wasn't even interested.

"You're right! Quistis is special, we'll never want to forget how nice of a friend she was. And Seifer… he wasn't all that bad. He actually seemed kinda nice when I met him, or in a hurry. So let them both rest in peace!" The rest of them nodded as the three Star SeeDs walked to the elevator.

"So what are you three doing up so late anyways?" Nida asked before they left.

"Gonna go kick some monster butt, Rinoa and Selphie haven't fought seriously for like a month. So I'm gonna get them back in shape for the SeeD test. Rinoa is gonna fight and Selphie and me are going to supervise." Zell said smashing his knuckles together happily.

"Have fun!" Xu smiled as Nida and her waved.

00000000000000000000000000

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!


	21. Discovery

Selphie Kinneas 

_Mission Possible_

_Chapter Twenty- Discovery_

Quistis woke up for the second time. Seifer was already awake but was sitting at the entrance of the cave. The sun was high over the desert. She stretched and came forward to sit by him. She gave a small amount of space between them and took a seat letting her legs dangle form the mouth of the cave to the first rock stair.

"Nice when you don't have to hide anything." Seifer said looking at her. Quistis laughed.

"It is."

Seifer reached his hand out and gently tugged at the knot Quistis had in her hair. The hair refused to leave its shape. Quistis smiled as she softly moved Seifer's hand and undid the knot letting her golden locks fall down her hair. She modestly looked down at her lap as she felt the wind blow her hair off her shoulders.

"Do you miss them?" Quistis asked abruptly, Seifer looked at her confused as Quistis expanded the question. "Your friends, Fujin and Rajin… don't you miss them?" Seifer looked down at the rock floor covered by blue skins.

"I guess. After the Sorceress was dead, they found me. We hung out for a bit and once we were fishing when Garden went over our heads. They wanted to go back to Garden… that's where everything started for me. I just didn't wanna go again. It probably was the one home I had but still, I didn't want to go back. So we decided to go our separate ways. They'd be students again and I wanted to go into their Alumni program to get a job. What about you, Squall and them…"

"Yes, to be frank. They were so worried for me to go on this mission with you. They were shouting at me not to go. I was scared about going too, I watched you kidnap Rinoa in front of me then I ran to tell Squall. Being with that same man frightened me a bit. I can understand why they shouted at me. I never truly said goodbye to them. They meant I suppose everything to me I had no one else. They didn't know why I needed this mission so dearly-" Quistis stopped and thought hard, "And now neither do I. Why is teaching in Balamb so important to me? I can't figure it out."

"Wonder what they're all saying about you?" Seifer raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't imagine. I remember what they said of you, but I don't want to know what they think about me."

"You guys probably wished I was rotting in hell, eh?"

"No, even Zell, all of us were sad that you were dead."

Seifer jumped up, "Well let's get something done today." He began descending down the narrow stairs. Quistis took her hair and braided it and knotted the end before walking down. Seifer took his gunblade and set off for more magics and skins. Quistis took Cactaurs and leftover Abyss Worm exoskeleton to make dishes.

By the end of the day Seifer was able to lather the ground under the Abyss Worm shade with comfy blue Thrustive membranes. Quistis made morphed a shelf with quakes to put her newly made dishes and made another meal of Abyss Worm stew. The stew had small bits of Cactaur along with the tasty Abyss Worm meat.

Seifer tipped the bowl letting its contents pour into his mouth. The sun was setting and Quistis hurriedly built a fire as big as she could get and bordered it with stones to keep it form burning any of the skins on the ground. Once it began to get cold Seifer fetched his coat and a few spare skins to wear the cold. They put their back to the cold to shield the fire.

They slept half the day, so falling asleep quickly didn't seem like a smart idea. The desert was too dark to hunt any so the two sat by the fire waiting for slumber to get them. They spoke of random things laughing here and being serious there.

oooo

"Immediately sir?" Squall asked saluting Headmaster Cid.

"I'd appreciate that, I sent a few SeeDs and instructors already. Since Ms. Tilmitt is capable of driving the Ragnarok, why don't you take it? Nida found a coast and will reach there by tomorrow afternoon. The more supervisors we get there to organize it the better. From this area the quickest route would be to cross the Kashkabald. If it's too dark for navigation, then rest someplace and continue in the morning. I recommend not staying at Cactaur Island, Jumbo Cactaurs could attack a ship as petite as the Ragnarok."

Selphie and Zell smiled. "Come on Squall, it'll be like our first mission cept' we're driving ourselves there." Zell cheered.

"Too bad Rinoa and Irvine can't come with us." Selphie groaned kicking the ground. Squall looked back to Headmaster Cid.

"Okay, we'll head out now."

oooo

Selphie cheered as she zoomed through the sky.

"Selphie! You gotta be kidding to say you can see where the heck you're going! It's waaaay to dark." Zell said grasping his seat with both hands. Squall cautiously moved to the driver's seat.

"For Hyne's sake land! He said we could. We already are in Kashkabald, please Selphie?! I want to live to see tomorrow!" Squall shouted. Selphie rolled her eyes and scouted through the darkness for a place to land. They just reached the coast of the desert. She pressed forward and landed.

"Thank you." Squall said as he relaxed in his seat. Zell sighed and looked out the window. He slouched in his chair and saw a glint of light. She squinted and pressed his face into the window.

"What're you doing Zell?!" Selphie shrieked. Squall yawned and walked over to him. Zell pulled his face from the glass and pointed with his mouth open.

"They're PEOPLE there!" He gasped. Squall and Selphie exchanged glances of confusion.

"Zell, it could just be a monster that summoned a fire," Selphie said reasonably. Zell rubbed his neck in embarrassment. Seeing that Selphie smiled widely and grabbed her Strange Vision.

"Come on who's up for a practice monster slaughter?! I am! Wanna come and check it out Zell?" Selphie cheered holding out her hand. Zell leapt from his seat.

"YEAH BABY!" He shouted as Selphie laughed. "You come too Squall." Zell turned. Squall shrugged and pulled out his Lionheart gunblade.

"Okay, after you guys." Before he'd finished the sentence Zell and Selphie had left the cockpit excitedly. Squall followed the two to the deck. Selphie used a panel on the wall to open it and three set out in the desert.

"HOLY! It's so cold!" Zell shrieked shivering. "Isn't this a desert?!" Selphie stood near him shivering as much.

"Maybe a monster slaughter isn't such a good idea." She said as her jaw vibrated. Squall looked at them slyly.

"You two are joking, I'm kinda curious now to see what that light is from now." He zipped his leather jacket mockingly and ran forward.

oooo

"White or black?"

"White."

Quistis laughed as she absorbed the answer Seifer had given her. "You white? I was sure you'd say black." Seifer shrugged as he sipped his stew.

"Nah, I look like it don't I?" He said nonchalantly. "Okay my turn, dog or cat?" Quistis thought quietly and calmly replied 'cat'. "You look it."

She shrugged and looked to the sky, "I know, alright next question… how long do you think we've been here?" Seifer paused; he looked seriously at Quistis then to the blazing fire.

"I-I don't know… I can't imagine. What about you?" He answered.

"I don't now either, I wouldn't be surprised if someone told me I've been missing for five days or five weeks. Although," Quistis looked sincerely into Seifer's eyes, "If it's only been five days, I can't imagine how I've become so close to someone I feared so dearly fives days ago." Seifer returned the genuine stare.

"If it's been five days or five weeks, or even five months… this has been the best five whatever in my life." Quistis arched an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Hell yeah, first I got to beat the heck out of you, then I got to curse you out every once and awhile." He replied sarcastically. Quistis gave him a dull look.

"Oh I'm so glad my pain brings you joy."

"Okay, all jokes aside it was great because sure I did all that to you but somehow you still came and hugged me."

That was blunt, almost too blunt for his own liking. He bashfully rubbed his neck, just because they were having a conversation for the fun of it didn't mean Quistis was his new best friend. Instead of hearing a laugh he felt Quistis' head against his shoulder, he looked to her and gave her a kind smile and pressed his lips softly, very softly against the crown of her head.

"Do you think we'll ever get home…?" Quistis whispered. It was question that haunted the back of both of their minds. Seifer sighed and scooted over and Quistis sat straight, he looked at the fire and answered calmly.

"Quistis… I don't got a home—" He moved his vision towards the nighttime desert, "if I get rescued…. If we get off I might be thrown in jail, or just—" His voice broke but he gulped it down before Quistis noticed, but her face had transformed into a concerned look.

She never once thought about Seifer, his home, and his life. She only knew about her desire of fixing her life. Fujin and Rajin wanted to part ways with Seifer since he didn't want to return to Balamb… where was the knight to go?

"You could come with me," Quistis uttered. Seifer shook his head and looked the opposite way. Both of them had their backs to each other and the campfire in between them.

"Psh, yeah and have the entire Garden after me?! That place is made to train SeeDs…" He quieted down, "SeeDs are trained to kill Sorceresses… and people like me."

Why hadn't any of this occurred to her before? Why hadn't she realized Seifer's true reality? She understood he'd have a horrible reputation, but she could imagine Galbadia wanting to send him to their prison, Esther wanting his exile, Balamb hating him forever in a personal prejudice… where was he to go now? Everyone knew his name, and now spat on it with the fall and revelation of the truth behind the Sorceresses. With Ultemicia dead, and the Sorceresses being peaceful and harmonious no one cared about them. They were no longer and threat and no one needed to win their life from them. Seifer though was a man of his own free will, who at anytime could slaughter just as he had done as knight. Return to knighthood again…?

"Rinoa is a sorceress and she's training there." She brought up reasonably.

"That's cause Rinoa hasn't hurt anyone like me…"

Quistis' fists tightened as she thought of wanting to be in Seifer's arms and tell him they would never have to face that reality… but deep down all she had prayed for was to be back in Garden.

"I suppose you can't wait to get your license back, by the way why is it so important to you?" Seifer remarked to change the subject.

It was the daunting question lately Quistis hadn't been able to answer. She turned around and pushed Seifer. It was an abrupt action. Seifer leapt to his feet and shook his head to free it of sand, although shaking didn't do much justice.

"What was that for?!" He shouted eyes wide open. Quistis eyed him carefully, the scar across his face and the big eyes staring at her, her mouth opened as laughter spilled out.

oooo

When one says the term, "You look like you've seen a ghost" in most occasions they don't expect you have seen one. Simply something has set you to an emotion akin to that. When Squall, Zell, and Selphie saw the people lingering by the firelight, it could've been said they saw a ghost.

Quite literally.

000000000000000000000000

GASP What's going to happen!!!!!!!!!

READ AND REVIEW TO FIND OUT!


	22. Fidelity

_Selphie Kinneas  
Mission Possible  
Chapter Twenty One- Fidelity _

Seifer slowly began laughing along with Quistis. It didn't occur to him that his question was so easily being avoided.

"QUISTIS!?"

The laughter ceased, all sound halted even the wind hushed. Quistis and Seifer looked to the area of the call and stood in awe as they laid eyes on Squall, Selphie, and Zell.

Quistis hesitantly took a step forward, and then another soon she found herself running towards her old friends as she jumped into their arms.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" She cried as she was caught between Zell and Selphie. Seifer stood motionless in his prior position as he looked at the blonde reunite. His shocked appearance had become one of disappointment as it fell casually. Quistis raised her head and looked Selphie and Zell in the eyes. Theirs still held non-belief but Quistis' was full of relief. Suddenly Zell's arms dropped along with Quistis, she landed on the cold sand. Squall shook his head to release himself of daze as the three crouched by Quistis.

"Is that really you…" Selphie squeaked her voice breaking. Slowly, Quistis raised herself to give a small grin. Zell and Squall still looked blank but Selphie gave in and grasped Quistis. "IT IS! OH HYNE WE'VE BEEN THINKING YOU WERE DEAD!"

With Selphie's aid Quistis was brought back to her feet. She reclaimed her adult stance and sighed. "I can't believe you all are here… here." Zell and Squall exchanged confused glances, "I can go home- I can go home!"

"Forget that! You're alive QUISTY!" Selphie shouted. Zell came behind Quistis and hugged her tightly.

"You're alive!!!!" He yelled into her ears. Squall stood near by as the reunion continued.

"Wait till we tell everyone, they'll be so happy!" Zell gasped. Selphie and him began chatting away with Squall slightly involved and Quistis turned back to Seifer who still stood by the fire in a completely let down stance.

She slowly returned to him leaving a foot of space between them two. The SeeDs looked bizarrely at her. "Quisty, what's wrong? Aren't you happy to come back with us right?" Selphie called. Quistis kept her vision on Seifer and didn't turn to face Selphie.

"I-I have to think about it." She said finally.

Zell choked as Squall spoke up, "What are you nuts?" Quistis finally turned and looked the three in the eyes. If only, she could explain to them. Her eyes look desperate. Zell and Selphie seeing her desperation felt uneasy and took a step back.

"I don't believe you could understand… but please respect this." Squall, Zell, and Selphie exchanged glances and shrugged. With their heads hung they turned to respond to Quistis.

"Okay… we'll be back tomorrow morning." Zell said miserably as he slowly trudged back towards the darkness. Squall shot a disdainful look at Seifer and followed. Selphie, however, stayed put. She looked desperately at Quistis.

"Selphie, please?" Quistis said feebly.

"Quisty you have to come back!" She screamed painfully. Squall grabbed her shoulders and dragged her through the sands as Selphie weakly repeated herself over and over again.

oooo

Once the three were out of sight Quistis turned back to Seifer. "Please say you'll return with me." She uttered.

"TO WHAT QUISTIS?!"

"With me Seifer! Does it matter!? I won't go unless you come with me."

Seifer turned away from her with his arms crossed. "I'm not going Quistis. I've found a place I belong. This place is a true place of exile. You don't belong here. You go." Quistis pushed her free locks behind her ear. She rested a hand on Seifer's shoulder.

"You don't belong here either. I will stay here with you, in this place of exile if you won't go back to civilization." Seifer closed his eyes as Quistis' words soaked into his mind. "When they come back tomorrow morning, I'll tell them that. You have until then to decide, it's either now we leave… or we stay here forever. I leave it in your hands now." Quistis removed her hands and walked to her cave leaving Seifer to the silence of the night.

oooo

Selphie fell behind as her comrades reached the Ragnarok. It was a quiet return with no verbal comments. Squall pressed the keypad to open the deck's door as it hissed. As he headed into the ship Zell and Selphie stood below watching the cool winds bellow.

"She's not coming, not right now you guys." Squall said bluntly with a hint of disappointment. Zell took a step back.

"Squall do you believe her?!" His chest heaved up and down as though he'd been running 100 miles. Beside him Selphie rubbed her shoulders as they fell. She turned around and followed Squall into the ship. "Selphie… you can't be--"

"Let's get some sleep Zell, it's her choice." He was dumbstruck, he watched with a heavy face as the Ragnarok door lifted upwards. "So are you going sleep out here in the cold?" Selphie said flatly as she paused the hangar closing. Zell slowly advanced toward the partly open entrance and jumped inside. Selphie clicked a key and continued the door's shutting.

Squall leaned against the wall in silence. Zell sat near the hangar opening, Selphie paced with boredom.

"I can't believe, she would do that for… **him**." Squall breathed. The lighting was dim in the hangar as the eye could only see linings of the others in the room.

"What makes you think that?" Selphie asked bluntly.

"…There's no other reason is there?"

oooo

"_Hey you're from Galbadia! Get over here!" Seifer snapped with his gunblade pointed towards Irvine. The cowboy gave a small jerk backwards and chuckled, "Nah I'm good right here thanks." _

_Seifer paced again and saw Rinoa with her blasting edge on her arm in a steady stance. "Rinoa? What're you doing here? You've come to fight me too? Remember just a year ago…" Rinoa shook her head, _

"_Stop it Seifer!" She screamed as she returned to her stance. Seifer predicted it would happen, after Squall fought him last and Edea came forth he heard Rinoa running to his side saying she may not been SeeD but she could still fight. After Edea hit Squall, Rinoa brushed passed Seifer's weak body to reach her hand uselessly towards Squall. More than his injuries seeing that hurt him terribly more. _

_The knight kept pacing and saw Selphie, he was dim in remembrance for her. He scanned his mind for her name. "Selphie, right? Such a shame I didn't get to know you better." He said half sarcastically and half comfortingly. Selphie shrugged casually._

"_Nah you're not my type." Seifer scowled at her response as he saw Zell ready to 'swat flies'. _

"_Chicken-wuss, lot's happened between us eh?"_

"_Yeah I'm dyin' to get even!" Zell replied immediately. Beside Zell Quistis had her whip ready to attack. _

"_Instructor, wasn't I always your best student?" He said mockingly._

"_No, you were my worst!" She scolded. _

"_Forget it Seifer, you can't get to us. You're just another enemy to us. Like those monsters." Squall said in his usual tone. Seifer looked back to his Sorceress… he wouldn't let her down, lower her honor… nor his. _

"_You'd compare me to them??!" He brought out his gunblade and pointed to Squall, "It's you that's the __**monsters**__!"_

Seifer woke suddenly. He rubbed his face and looked down at his hands. His leather gloves and worn and ripped in several areas. He slowly slid them off his palms. They were rough after dealing with the desert climate. He pressed his fingers together feeling the skin that was exposed through his ruined gloves. His coat laid in a corner of the cave since he threw off on awakening.

His hands were so tough… his body reacting to the area. Adapting to stones, sands, merciless winds, Cactaur needles, Seifer closed his eyes and imagined Quistis. She was a fine lady dealing with the same situations. A lady whose skin had roughened to the environment, she didn't deserve to deal with it.

_"When they come back tomorrow morning, I'll tell them that. You have until then to decide, it's either now we leave… or we stay here forever. I leave it in your hands now."_

Why now in this desperate time did the daunting echo sound so melodic? Seifer fisted his hands, for Quistis' sake he had to return, accept the failure of their mission, and continue living. He returned to lying on his back and thought.

Where would he go after they returned? Obviously Quistis would stay in Garden… should he stay with her? Fujin and Rajin were there… the only people he cared about would be there, along with those he didn't care for…like Squall and Rinoa.

Quistis returned to thought, how would Quistis act to him when reunited with her friends? Things would change no doubt. More change? More of it god damnit?!

Would he be able to stand more change?

00000000000000000000000000000000

The end… is near

This chapter is for my only current review Mystic Moon Empress! Thank you! You're sooo sweet!

READ AND REVIEW!


	23. Return To Garden

_Selphie Kinneas  
Mission Possible  
Chapter Twenty-Two- Return to Garden_

Quistis was so unsure of what she said to Seifer. A few hours ago… Seifer was all she began to care about, and then the chance to return to her old life sprung at her. How could she choose middle ground? If Seifer decided to stay in the desert, would she stay with him truly?

Closing her eyes she turned it had been a long night of thought. Her promise to Seifer was still in her heart… but the desire to return home was creeping ever closer to it. Raising herself she sighted the first blue membrane she managed to keep separate from the others.

"I have to… he'll die alone here. Alone, like he's been all of his life." She hugged the skin tightly and released a tear on it. "Like I've been all my life."

oooo

Selphie rubbed her legs to beat the morning coolness as she ran around the Ragnarok to warm up with Zell close behind. He insisted he was ahead but in a circle race, who could really tell? Selphie leapt to finish her 6th lap, which had exhausted her as she collapsed on the sand.

"Aw come on Selphie! I thought you were better than that!" Zell said running in place beside.

"Ze- we- hel- Quis- wher- Squa?" She panted jumping back to her feet. The blonde gave her an odd look and scratched his head. He looked to the open hangar as Squall appeared.

"Anyone remember where Quistis was last night?" He asked pulling out his gunblade. Selphie smiled as she raised her hands.

"I- do- le- go!" She breathed, with that concluded she fell on the ground. Zell put his hands on his hips and looked down at her.

"Yo man, I think you ought to get Quisty on your own, Selphie is dead." He said casually. Squall crossed his arms and looked away, I don't think she'll listen to me.

"You hear me Squall?" Zell repeated.

"Yeah… I think you should come too Zell." Squall replied. The blonde shrugged and pointed at the unconscious brunette on the ground face flat in the sand.

"Who's going to watch over her, come on Squall you know you got the best commanding voice. You go and hurry the exam is going to start soon we gotta pass this desert."

"Seriously, I don't want to."

Zell silenced and jerked back. Slowly he advanced towards Squall and gave him a light punch in the shoulder. "What's wrong with you man?! She's one of us! She's our friend! You don't want her back?"

"It's not that..." Squall began. He crossed his arms and looked the other way. "Listen, if she wants to stay here with that... thing then who are we to say no?"

Scratching his head softly Zell turned his head and thought aloud, "She doesn't belong here though. She should be back in you know, a civilized place." He crossed his arms very much like Squall's. "Selphie doesn't think she'll stay. She knows Quistis wants to come back."

"Well, that should be upto Quistis. Whatever she says I'll listen to." With that, Squall walked off into the distance.

oooo

Quistis knotted her locks as she walked through the warming weather. She watched as each foot went before the other in shock of what she was about to do. Her hands touched the stone stairwell to Seifer's cave. Hesitantly she began climbing the dicey path. As she ascended her eyes dulled and slowly filled with tears.

She reached the last step, with a bite of her lip she stood straight and walked in. Seifer laid inside on his back with a palm on his face covering his eyes. Quistis' boots against the stone floor awoke him. He sat straight as he looked at the blonde with a worried look.

"What's up?" He said as he stood. Quistis touched her free locks that were on her shoulder. She sat down and sighed. Heavily her chest resonated. Seifer attempted to make eye contact but with no avail. With her head turned away Quistis began to speak.

"Seifer I've wronged you." Her first words took Seifer by surprise. Before he could speak Quistis kept going. "This entire time I've taunted you about Squall, and your time that you were manipulated… and yet you've forgiven me. You- you actually care for me now Seifer, that's why the cruelest thing I could've done to you was what I did last night. I should not have put myself as leverage. That is why when Selphie, Zell, and Squall return I won't ask your decision. I will tell them I am staying here. It was wrong of me to ask you to choose a life of peace where no one else will judge you or returning to harsh society. Forgive me Seifer." A tear fell on her thigh; she brushed the ones on her face and stood to leave without hearing a word from Seifer.

As she exited the cave she placed her hand on her chest and breathed in. Her hopes and dreams she had finalized. They would forever be terminated. I won't leave Seifer like this… in this place. She continued to descend the stairs looking to the blank desert. The heat had return and sweat trickled down Quistis' neck but she made no note of it.

_But who knows—maybe I'll be happier here._

oooo

Squall so dearly wanted to pull off his leather jacket. His SeeD uniform was still hanging in the Ragnarok, yet its heavy material was not for a desert climate either. He wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead as he looked ahead.

Vision of further on was unclear but he made the mountains the clearest thing available. He shook his head and continued. It wasn't long till he could see lines of green, most likely the odd structure he saw last night. He began running until he was sure it was no mirage.

Once his feet stopped there was no more sand, simply hard rock. Before him was poles of Cactaurs with a roof on top of them. Underneath the roof on the hard ground were countless glossy coverings, most likely some monster skin. The mountains had no doubt been shaped by something to perfectly make two separate coves which both had a pathway leading to them. It was rather odd that only one of the paths looked safe to climb but nonetheless Squall gave it all a long glance.

_This is amazing…_

Quistis was sitting with her knotted hair under the Abyss Worm skin roof. She stood slowly as Squall came forth. Her arms went crossed over her waist as she set both legs together in a sort of leaning stance. It was her classic pose. As Squall approached her, he was confused of what to say exactly. Luckily Quistis didn't expect him to say anything.

Immediately she turned her head side to side as though looking for something, she faced Squall again, "Where are Selphie and Zell?" She asked quietly. Squall shrugged and pointed backwards.

"Still at the ship."

"You came here to get me on your own?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No—" Quistis said putting one hand on her hip and letting the other loosely hang by her side, "Just a bit peculiar that's all."

Squall crossed his arms irritably; he knew he was wrong to come on his own. What would he say to the same person he was rude to for five or more years of his life? Quistis pushed some free hair behind her ear and returned them across her waist. "Did you want so say something?"

Nodding his head Squall pointed backwards again, "Yeah lets go." Quistis ignored him and walked about the shaded area. She tapped her foot on the ground.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked. Squall shook his head as he watched Quistis pace. "It's Thrustrive skin. Fifty or so to cushion the hard rock." With wry smile while she reminisced Quistis touch the needle less poles. "Do you know what this is?"

"Cactaurs?" Squall shrugged.

"Exactly, four Cactaurs on each pole, six poles in all. Above them they're holding baked Abyss Worm skin." She paused and pointed to the circle of stones in the center with ashes in it. "Fires were made by Cactaur needles."

"Impressive." Squall said dully. Quistis turned to him and cupped her hand over her mouth and laughed.

"Is that all you're going to say?" She said between chuckles. Squall crossed his arms and looked away, _what else do you want? I knew I shouldn't have come._

"Listen, we're kind of late. The sooner we return the better." He continued. Quistis nodded and walked towards him.

"I understand, I won't keep you long then." She gave a disapproving pause.

"Everyone at Garden will be happy to hear you're alive—"

"Everyone? That is everyone but you right, Squall?"

Squall rubbed his neck and looked at the casual blonde. "I'm happy." He said bluntly. Quistis laughed again as she fiddled with her hair. "If you don't want to come back, that's your choice. At least we know you're okay, and if we need to find you we know where."

"Thank you Squall. That makes me feel a lot better." Quistis closed her eyes and sighed. "Since—I've chosen that …"

"She's going with you."

Quistis and Squall turned their heads in the direction of the voice. Seifer walked towards them with his coat slung on his shoulder and he walked slowly towards them. He came by Quistis and smiled then walked on. Quistis gave herself a painful smile. She looked back to Squall, "You go on ahead. I'll follow." Squall looked dumbstruck that Seifer was coming with him, a moment passed and he nodded his head and walked towards the Ragnarok.

_Thank you, Seifer_. Quistis turned around and faced the camp. She walked towards her cave and sighed. It felt like a waste leaving everything behind as though nothing happened. She kneeled on the hard rock floor and felt the Thrustrive skin between her fingers. _Thank you._

oooo

Zell sat on the open wing of the Ragnarok with Selphie deeper in the room sound asleep. He yawned looking into the hazy desert. He stood up and began practicing his punches. Squall soon came to vision. Zell rubbed his eyes noticing the person following wasn't Quistis.

Squall halted before the Ragnarok and crossed his arms. Seifer looked towards the desert completely ignoring Zell, who was in shock. He turned towards Squall, then back to Seifer, neither of which were paying him any due.

From the distance Quistis came running with a small blue bundle under her arm. Zell gave a smile of relief as she stopped to catch her breath in front of the three. She wiped her forehead and stood straight with her arms around her waist slightly bowing.

"Morning Zell," She said sweetly. Zell knocked and hand in the air.

"Right back atcha." He threw a large grin. Squall swept passed him.

"We don't have time for this, let's get going." Before he stepped completely into the ship Zell grabbed his leather coat sleeve still warm from the sun.

"Man what's **he** doing here?!" He whispered harshly, Squall looked back towards Seifer who was simply looking quietly at Quistis.

"Well if you don't want him here you tell him to leave yourself." Zell took a step back as Quistis entered the ship Seifer following making no eye contact with anyone.

"Oh Selphie!" Quistis cried as she ran to the spunky girl's corpse on the floor. She knelt by her, "What happened?" Zell crossed his legs.

"Tch, passed out a little before Squall left." He said casually. Squall rested a hand on his middle and pushed the other hand towards the exit of the room.

"Wake her up, she needs to drive. I don't want to be late."

"No need! They don't call me 'The Machine' for nothing! I can drive!" Zell said proudly stamping his chest.

"Whatever, come on." Squall led the way and Zell happily trotted after him. With them gone it was Quistis, Seifer and silent Selphie.

Sighing softly Quistis stood up and placed some hair behind her ear. "I'll go check on Zell, if you are tired or anything, there's plenty of room around the ship to rest." Seifer nodded and looked away. Quistis then walked out of the room with her heels echoing against the empty room.

oooo

The take-off was a bit lurching but by the time the ship was in the air Zell had steadied the Ragnarok. "See! Told ya I could do it Squall!" He jeered proudly grasping the steering device.

Squall used the near seat to help himself up, "Yeah… great job Zell." He said sarcastically as he brought himself to his feet.

"So what do you think about it?" Zell asked aloud as he kept his view to the desert ahead. Once back to his feet Squall shook his head.

"Think about what?" He said bluntly.

The blonde tapped the side of his hand to his head and held it in the air, "You don't mean to tell me… you asked him to come here?"

"You're talking about Seifer?" Squall asked quietly.

As the conversation was about to begin, Quistis walked in. The two were to distracted by their discussion and the navigation of the Ragnarok to notice.

"Duh! So did you?" Zell pressed.

"Hell no, he came on his own. No one talked to him, he just came."

"And you let… him?"

"What did you want me to do?"

"Something man! I don't trust him on this ship."

Quistis tapped her foot; the sole against the cockpit floor halted the conversation. Squall and Zell looked back towards the door embarrassedly and met eyes with her. "You two ought to be ashamed!" She turned sharply and went back downstairs. As she went down Selphie came up with her hand on her forehead and her swaying side to side. She shook her head and thrust her arms down irritably.

"Heeeey!" She said angrily, "What happened with Quisty!?"

"You're looking better." Squall said randomly.

"You guys! What'd you two say? She was so upset!"

"We were kinda dissin' Seifer." Zell said hanging his head. Squall turned back to the desert view. "I guess we had no right to." Zell mumbled on not sure which side Selphie was on at the moment. The brunette marched towards the pilot's seat.

"Zell!!!" She shouted.

"I know I know! We were wrong, hey why am I taking all the blame Squall was in it too!" The blonde defended.

"Nooo! You're in my seat!!!"

Zell gave Selphie a dull look then turned his attention back to the driving. Squall leaned against an empty seat as Selphie sat irritably right by Zell. "Selphie," He called quietly; the brunette shot her head towards him. "Where's Seifer?"

With a small leap Selphie gave Squall an odd look. "What does that mean?" Squall slapped his forehead.

"Seifer is on the ship somewhere, did you see him?" He repeated. Selphie's hands went around her mouth, she gasped.

"He's **here**?" She looked back from Zell to Squall receiving no response. "Oh wow!"

"Okay, enough do you know where he is?"

"Um no, no one was in the hangar when I woke up."

oooo

Quistis heaved in a great sigh. She walked into the conference room of the ship. Seifer was already asleep on the first row of seats. With a small smile she soundly stepped towards him, she paused a foot away from him. He seemed so at peace in sleep. His thin eyes, his short blonde hair that now was unruly, his darkened maroon scar that was bordered with a small amount of dirt and sand… all looked so nonviolent.

"Hey Quisty!"

She turned her head away from Seifer and looked at the open door of the room. Selphie stood there waving. Smiling shortly Quistis walked back to her. Selphie wrapped her arms around her friend. "I'm so happy you decided to come back with us!"

"Not so loudly Selphie," Quistis whispered leading herself and Selphie out of the room. The brunette hopped along happily.

"So tell me Quisty! What happened!" She gave a big smile to the down Quistis. Sadly the grin had no avail, Quistis turned away miserably.

Selphie scowled angrily as she felt the ship lurch again. A moment later Squall and Zell appeared as they descended on the cockpit's elevator. Squall looked about, "Where's Quistis and Seifer?" The three of them turned their heads side to side scouting for her.

"Um, Quisty just walked out of here, Seifer is sleeping." Selphie said finally.

"Leave them alone then, there's no point of them coming out now the Garden won't be here for another few hours." Squall replied.

"No need." Quistis entered the room from the opposite end that Squall and Zell had come from. Her arms went around her waist and her legs slanted, "What did you all have to do here?"

Zell proudly smashed his knuckles together, "We're supervising the biggest SeeD test in the history of SeeD. It's a monster slaughter. Each group will has a SeeD in disguise, and the rest of us who came here early are patrolling certain areas just to make sure things don't get out of hand."

"Our job is to patrol the Talle Mountains Valley, the monsters there are supposed to be real hard so no test participates allowed. There aren't all that many SeeDs with this huge place and all, but we're gonna blow those monsters a outta circuit! BOOYAKA!" Selphie cheered.

"Should I come along?" Quistis asked.

"No need Quistis!" Zell smiled widely, "You go on and rest."

"I insist, please?"

Squall, Zell, and Selphie exchanged glances. "Um—sure Quisty!" Selphie hopped cheerfully and grabbed Quistis' wrist and began pulling her out of the room. Squall crossed his arms and thought carefully.

"Yo Squall, you okay with this?' Zell nudge Squall in the ribs lightly.

"No. What if Seifer comes along too?

"Selphie said he was sleeping man, why should he come out?"

"Still— I want Quistis or someone to stay in here till we can report back to Garden the news. Plus Quistis is in no condition to fight." Squall continued.

Zell leaned against a wall, "I dunno about that. The Seifer thing is cool, but Quistis looks fine health wise."

Squall rolled his eyes and exited the room. The hangar stood open with Selphie warming up with her nunchukus. Zell walked slowly to the hangar held a hand out and leaned against its open door.

"Maybe you won't have to worry about it." He said quietly. Squall rushed to Zell's side as he saw the enormous Garden maneuvering slowly through the rocky terrain. "Looks like your problems are solved, have Selphie fly this thing to the 2nd floor deck and drop them off."

Although it seemed rude to leave Quistis, Squall crossed his arms and thought. At least no one would have to deal with Seifer. All SeeDs would be supervising the exam, all students would or should be taking the exam, and of course all that was left were faculty who NEEDED to see them. He looked to Zell and nodded. "Selphie," he called, "take us to the 2nd floor deck. Zell, you go get Quistis and explain it all to her."

The two nodded and zoomed out. As the doors behind him closed, Quistis entered through the ajar hangar. "Why are you so adamant I stay out of this? You've made it clear that you don't want Seifer

around—"

Squall spun on his heels angrily and looked Quistis in the eye, "You're not one to speak, okay? You hate him too! Stop being so damn hypocritical!" Quistis pursed her lips and shook her head. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she gazed about. Squall observed her face furiously. Without another word being uttered Quistis passed him and advanced to the nearest door.

"Hated Squall, I hated him." She called out in a hushed voice. Squall felt his shoulders fall as Quistis emphasized the '–ed'. The silence hung in the air for a few moments. Squall looked guiltily at his feet and Quistis despairingly at the closed door before her. The moment of disturbing peace was interrupted by Zell suddenly opening the door opposite of where Quistis was.

"Oh there you are Quistis!" He sighed with relief. Quistis rested her head against the panel of the electronic door. Her eyes closed as she exhaled deeply.

"I'm hurt Squall." She whispered. With that, she opened the door and exited. Zell stepped back appalled, he started to take another step when Squall gestured him to stop.

oooo

Quistis stood on the opposite side of the door. Seifer was miraculously already accompanying her. He paced slowly whistling in boredom. He threw a look to Quistis every once and awhile but tried finding other ways to occupy himself.

"I take it you didn't sleep well if you're already awake." Quistis stood straight but didn't raise her gaze from the ground.

Seifer smiled heartily and laughed, "Nah it wasn't hard enough. I need my stone bed back." A bit of laughter slipped Quistis' lips. For a moment, the two of them laughed at the funny.

"One Thrustrive skin short?" She added. Seifer nodded as he crept closer to her. Small crystal tears from on the ground. Upon seeing this, Seifer took a step back.

"Whoa Quistis what's wrong?"

Quistis slipped onto the ground as the ship ascended. She rested her forehead on her forearms and only sniffs could be heard. "Quistis?" Seifer repeated, as he advanced closer.

"I—I'm not at the liberty of talking about it." She lifted her head revealing the silver stream of tears from her eyes ending at her chin. Seifer shrugged as knelt down by her.

"And here I thought you liked talking." He said sarcastically. Quistis rubbed her cheeks softly. "It's okay you can just leave them there." Seifer started to stand again; the ship came to a sharp and he felt himself thrown forward, on Quistis. Quistis laughed and put her arms around him.

"It'll be over soon." She uttered to herself. Seifer, still not use to common kind gestures, widened his eyes as a grin went across his face.

oooo

The Ragnarok held itself stationary at Garden's 2nd floor deck. Selphie stayed inside to make sure the ship would be okay, meanwhile Zell and Squall escorted Quistis and Seifer. It was the longest walk Quistis had ever walked.

Instructors who were in tutoring sessions with students who failed to meet the requirements for the SeeD exam peeked from their doorway at the familiar faces that entered their hall. Whispers among the hall grew louder with each echoing step.

Quistis didn't let her eyes hover upward knowing she would give yet another reason for everyone to assume who she was. She didn't care to look back at Seifer to see his reaction. Squall and Zell finally came to a halt and pressed the button for the elevator. Instant relief came upon Quistis as she skipped in, Seifer close behind. Squall looked in the small cubicle and sighed, "Zell go explain the situation to the Headmaster I'm heading back to the ship." He slowly turned around as Zell took a step back in awe.

"W-What?! Why me?" He said flabbergasted.

Squall gave a look to Quistis before replying, Quistis' tired eyes were wide with fear of being in a place she felt unwanted. "Because… I said so, now go."

Squall left without another word and Zell closed the elevator doors as the ascended to the Headmaster's office as well as the cockpit.

oooo

The SeeD exam was commencing outside.

The Garden was incredibly quiet lacking majority of the SeeDs and a good percentage of the students. The Garden was in dire need of money so many students were able to make up tests in order to meet the qualifications. Of course there were still many who just didn't make the cut.

Obviously that wasn't the case with Quistis who enjoyed her first shower in months. She nearly cried on seeing an unusual number of strands of hair falling out along with grime that fell off her on the bathtub floor. Not that she was counting, intentionally; it took her nearly an hour to feel 'clean' again. After she came out she was unsure if she really had relieved herself of all the sand or not.

Quistis came out with a long sigh of relaxation as she laid herself on the soft bed in the dorm. How long it had been since she had been on a mattress. Her hand was clasped firmly to hold the towel still around as she rolled on the sheet sniffing the greatness of the luxuries she had been away from. She finally raised herself up and looked into the mirror that stood only a few feet beside the bed.

In the water, perhaps Quistis had seen some idea of what she looked like, however she had no accurate detail of what she really was. After finally being clean, her face was several shades lighter, yet scathed and scarred on her forehead from the intense waves of heat from the sun. Her hair was thin and fragile, now bleach like color. It lacked luster and softness. Her eyes had large bags underneath them, her shoulders that had been most exposed, were pink and incredibly sensitive as they burned terribly. They had lost several layers of skin and left a ghastly scar on both.

Tears came into Quistis' eyes, she never thought herself beautiful but until this day, she also had never considered herself so terribly hideous.

She ignored her looks for the moment as she changed herself into the clean set of clothing provided for her. She brushed her weak hair and pinned it as she used to. Her hair and grown longer for it no longer stood up at the end rather fell the opposite way and dangled. She stood at the mirror for several seconds watching her new appearance. Her hand involuntarily moved her head as she pulled the pin letting her golden hair hit the back of her neck weakly.

Her looks were still terribly damaged in ways she could not describe but she felt slightly more beautiful. A smile touched her lips as she combed her hair to ensure its position. She gave one last look into the glass, a hard deep look. This is what she was now; there was no turning back.

"Quistis!" A familiar voice rang at her door.

Quistis slowly stood and walked over to the entrance of the room and soundly opened the doorknob. Dr. Kadowaski bounced in. "I couldn't believe my ears! It is true! You're back!" Quistis bowed her head and smiled.

"The rumors are true." She smiled. Dr. Kadowaski gave her a pat on her shoulder softly, Quistis winced in pain and halted herself from looking too noticeable.

"It's good to hear, things were so depressing after the news. Plenty of SeeDs pass away, they are in a dangerous field of career, but it was you! An instructor, top student, and one of the Star SeeDs… it was bizarre. So, that means Seifer is well too?" The plump doctor raised an eyebrow as Quistis shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"I take that as a yes, well then I'm just here to say that Headmaster Cid asks that you two come for check ups as soon as you can. By the way… nice hair-do." She gave a smile and walked out the door slowly. Quistis tucked some hair behind her ear and shut the door soundly.

First get settled, clean up, rest a bit… you're tired, get a check up, you must be hungry go eat; Quistis could feel the time of judgment rising upon them. Seifer and her, she could only imagine the results and actions the Headmaster would carry out. She had no concerns for herself, but Seifer…

Where would Seifer go if he was rejected for the Alumni? Could he stay here with her? No, he would never be at ease. Quistis stopped in the middle of her thoughts in shock. She was so frightful of Seifer's future she had such little worry of her own, what did that mean exactly?

Quistis placed a hand on her cheek and let out a few chuckles. It doesn't mean anything. She looked at her the time and decided to go see the doctor. She opened her door and peered down the hall half expecting Seifer to be in view.

Daylight poured in from the windows lining the halls, Quistis stepped lightly as she reminisced every moment that happened in these halls.

_"I'm more complicated than you think…" Squall muttered under his breath coming to a stop. Quistis stopped laughing and turned to him, she smiled her natural way and crossed her arms bowing slightly._

_"Then tell me about yourself, tell me about the real you." She held an arm forward in hopes Squall would respond vocally to it. He ignored her and walked on. Quistis had her eyes fixed on him as her lips began to move._

_"Whatever." The two said at once. Quistis burst into laughter, as Squall seemed irritated. She stopped laughing and walked along, "Come on today is the Field Exam."_

Squall… all her memories here in Balamb had revolved around him,

_"Even your dance was perfect." Quistis sighed as her eyes laid on her favorite student, now dressed formally in a SeeD uniform._

_"Did you need something?" Squall kept his eyes averted from his instructor as he looked to the distance of the night. Quistis squinted her eyes as she raised her arms._

_"You can dance with a complete stranger but can't even have a conversation with me?"_

As much as she tried… she just ended up getting torn within.

_"Are you listening!?"_

_"So what, everyone has problems if you want to talk about it, talk to a wall." Squall pushed himself to his feet as he walked away leaving Quistis alone in the soft moonlight._

_"Lack of leadership qualities… maybe they're right." Quistis uttered as tears filled her eyes watching Squall leave the room._

She thought her heart would never cure from the pain Squall left, even when she saw Rinoa and accepted it was over for her. She thought her remembrance of these memories would forver torment her. Why does she feel so relieved now? Was it because, Seifer was the one filling her with security?

0000000000000000000000000000000

10… 9… 8…. 7… 6… 5…

What are we counting down to again? Oh right! FINALE IS ON THE WAY!

But to see it… YOU'LL HAVE TO READ AND REVIEW!


	24. Judgement

_Selphie Kinneas  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
Judgment_

Quistis found herself in front of the clinic door sooner than she had expected. The light from inside blinded her for a moment as she gazed about, Dr. Kadowaski's voice could be heard from inside the patient's quarters.

"Well I'll say some physical therapy is in demand… your skin is going to take some time to look as it used to, your hair is really thin but it shouldn't take more than a few months of some good shampoo to get that back in track. It isn't healthy how much weight you lost but I can imagine that. What were you eating there by the way? Your cholesterol couldn't be better!"

"I work in mysterious ways." A familiar voice sounded. Quistis' heart jumped as she rushed in. Seifer was sitting on the patient's cot shirtless as Dr. Kadowaski held a stethoscope to his chest and closed her eyes.

"Everything internally seems well, the clean air and organic diet must be responsible." The doctor stepped away and smiled at Quistis, "I'm done with him if you're ready Quistis." Quistis gave a small grin as a reply. With that, the doctor left the room leaving Quistis alone with Seifer.

She wasn't sure why but her cheeks felt as though someone was holding a hot iron against them. Her gaze was to the floor as she waited for Seifer to take his leave. She heard his footfall, and then felt something rough but incredibly warm against the bottom of her chin. Seifer brought her view to meet his, Quistis smiled hesitantly as she met gaze with him. He too had showed a huge difference of appearance after grooming. His face once again clean-shaven, hair thinned, charred face with small brown marks, yet his eyes remained as they were. Strong fierce pools of green looking at her intensely.

"We need to talk…" He said in a husky voice. His tone was frighteningly serious, Quistis wasn't given the chance to reply before the doctor called in to ask if she was ready.

Seifer looked over her shoulder and flashed his old sly grin at Dr. Kadowaki. "I think I need some more attention doc."

"Come off it Seifer, you're perfectly healthy." Dr. Kadowaski retorted as she entered the room. "You're time with the headmaster is soon I need to get this over with."

Quistis' eyebrows rose almost instantly as she turned to the doctor. "Actually, I think I want to lay down before you commence. Do you mind if I returned later?" Dr. Kadowaski shrugged. Quistis bowed her head in thanks and stepped out lightly before anyone could stop her.

oooo

Quistis burst out of the infirmary as she rushed through the halls. Her loose bangs and excess hair whipped her cheeks as she took quick turns towards the elevator. She hurriedly jammed the 3rd floor button. With a small beep the elevator open its doors with a small hiss. Without anther moment Quistis hopped in and watched the doors close.

As the doors opened to the Headmaster's officer Quistis was already sure of everything she needed to say and in what order. Edea was sitting on a small seat next to the doors to the office and cockpit of the Garden; Quistis rushed right passed her. Inside Headmaster Cid was speaking with a young lady that looked several years older than Quistis, possibly a secretary.

"Well get me the paperwork for both transactions, after the hearing I'll only be doing one."

The Headmaster turned around taken aback to see Quistis. His fingers moved to fix his spectacles as he advanced to greet her. "Ah Ms. Trepe you're always early. I suppose this works to my personal benefit, though." He gave a comforting smile and led Quistis to his desk. She sat down as the Headmaster did the same.

"You see, I wanted to have both you and Mr. Almasy tell me what happened in hopes I could make some sense of it. However I do trust you quite well Quistis, I know you would never lie. If Mr. Almasy was present I could not say that exactly could I?" Cid chortled a bit not noticing Quistis was not at all amused. "Anyways, I suppose it would be fine if I could just hear one story." He waved his hand toward Quistis motioning herself to start.

Quistis' strict eyes closed as she thought hard, the words the Headmaster had said when she arrived echoed through her head. Her lips opened slowly as the words fell out. "It was all my fault sir. I was incredibly careless. We were lost and Seifer had sense enough to bring a map, when we charted a course I chose to continue the route we were on which would go across the entire Centra and Kashkabald. Seifer rejected this idea but since I was the pilot he couldn't do anything about it. While driving-" Quistis paused and Headmaster Cid raised an eyebrow.

_You need it more…_

"I fell asleep while driving and my stupidity crashed the ship into the ocean." The lie came out of her as though she swallowed a knife and was removing it. "I fell unconscious after the accident, Seifer… Seifer saved the both of us. From there, it was his idea to head to the mountains and seek shelter there. We survived eating Cactaurs and any other monster there." Quistis stood, saluted, and closed her eyes quickly. "That is all."

Headmaster Cid looked appalled at the weak blonde. "Quistis, is that all true?" He gasped. With her eyes still unpeeled, she nodded silently. "Well, I was expecting to grant you the reward for the two of your survivals in a desert however it seems Mr. Almasy deserves it."

"What was the award sir?" Quistis opened her eyes slowly.

"Well for Seifer it was the Alumni opportunity, and yours was—"

"My license." She breathed.

"Correct, I am terribly sorry Quistis, perhaps a give you another chance to earn it back?"

"_I suppose you can't wait to get your license back, by the way why is it so important to you?" Seifer remarked to change the subject. _

_It was the daunting question lately Quistis hadn't been able to answer. She turned around and pushed Seifer. It was an abrupt action. Seifer leapt to his feet and shook his head to free it of sand, although shaking didn't do much justice. _

"No sir, I don't think that would be wise." She replied.

"Really now? Lost interest have you?" The headmaster lay back more relaxed.

"I just realized sir… I don't need it, in fact I can be well leaving Garden all together."

Headmaster Cid choked in shock as he stood up, "Now, now Quistis that isn't necessary. You are still a SeeD dear. You are still more than welcomed to stay here as that, SeeD rank A is quite well paid." A small smile touched her lips as she stepped back. Relief filled her chest as she felt the burden fall.

"No, I think I'll leave sir." Her smile grew with each word, "I don't need to stay, with all due respect. I think I want to leave. Thank you for everything." She gave a bow and walked out. She came halfway down the aisle to the exit when the doors opened and Seifer walked in. The two of them stopped in place and looked at each other with both the same questioning faces. Quistis broke into a smile faced forward and kept walking.

Quistis could hear from behind her as the doors closed, "Congratulations Mr. Almasy…"

0000000000000000000000000000

That was the penultimate chapter, and now…. The moment you have ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!


	25. Goodbye

_Selphie Kinneas  
__Chapter Twenty-Four  
__Goodbye_

After she heard the Headmaster's voice fade behind her she locked herself in her dorm. Rinoa and Irvine heard after their exam she was alive and well but she still isolated herself from them. Trying to be considerate, her friends decided she needed some time alone. She slipped out at odd times of day to eat but could always be found locked in her cubicle of a room. It had been nearly a week and she had accomplished her goal… avoiding Seifer.

The week she missed held the Banquet in which Irvine attended proudly as a SeeD taking Selphie as his escort. Rinoa failed her test, it didn't discourage her, she remained adamant for the next year. Seeing Rinoa had failed her exam Selphie swooped in and offered her a position of "Vice-President" of the Garden Festival committee. It didn't suit the former illegal faction leader but she agreed. Selphie locked majority of the friends in her little committee, seeing their success last time she was enthused to make it bigger and better the next time around.

Classes began using the mobile Garden to their advantage. Nida has pressured to resigning from SeeD to permanent driver of the Garden. He was paid well and Selphie could always be found pestering him to teach her to do his job. Nida was holding out, but sooner or later Selphie's begging to give free labor while he still got paid was tempting. Quistis managed to acquire a schedule of Nida's course. From being locked in a week there were only two more days remaining before the Garden would station at Timber for a week.

Quistis had finally made her decision of what she wanted to do. She spent the last two days out of her dorm with her friends explaining her plans, resigning with Headmaster Cid and taking her last check to buy a train ticket. Although there were a few words of discouragement from everyone, her friends insisted to be optimistic about the situation and celebrated as much as they could for 48 hours. Selphie and Rinoa attempted to refill Quistis' lost inventory to prepare for departure, Zell convinced Squall to make a white lie and say Quistis was on a SeeD mission and required her personal SeeD cabin for her trip, Irvine happily congratulated himself for being SeeD, and most importantly… no one asked her about Seifer.

It wasn't that she didn't want to see Seifer before she left, she was simply unsure how to face him. How would he take her leave, her lie for his behalf, and what if he questioned their relationship?

Perhaps it was silly paranoia, but Quistis wanted to avoid it all together. It killed her in her heart that she was leaving without a goodbye but it was her only choice. On the day of her leave she was showered with love and gifts from her beloved friends, Headmaster Cid and his wife, Xu, Nida, and last but not least her Trepe Groupies.

The Trepe Groupies had gone through the worst mourning in the history of the world when news of Quistis' death came to them. When she came back to Garden, they were a huge reason she remained locked and isolated.

Quistis didn't expect gifts, that's why she didn't mind the total amount of gifts that arrived from Irvine, Zell, Rinoa, Selphie, and yes Squall amounted to one small gift bag. The Trepe Groupies should have bought a new suitcase with the amount of gifts she received from them.

When Nida announced they had reached Timber Quistis looked to the exit of the Garden. She had been expecting to leave for the past two days but she never imagined how difficult the first step of leaving would be.

"You know—you're always welcomed back." Selphie called behind her.

Quistis turned around and dropped her hand held items. She advanced hastily back to the group of well-wishers and embraced as many as she could at one time. The only male who ensured he was close enough was Trepe Groupie #1. "I don't know how I'm going to do it," She whispered, "But don't worry I'm not going to be alone." She smiled as she looked one by one to Selphie, Irvine, Rinoa, and Zell. "We'll be in touch more than if I were here."

"With a moving Garden that should be no prob." Irvine winked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Take care of yourself." Rinoa gave a small painful grin, "Sorry Squall couldn't be here. He had an urgent summons to Esther." Quistis laughed shortly as she turned her for the exit.

"I think I can almost imagine what he'd say." Quistis gave a final wave. A few steps later… she finally left the premises in which she had spent most of her life, for good.

oooo

Timber was larger than Quistis recalled, it was one thing that Nida had to park the Garden a mile or so away from the city but within the darn place there were so many railroads and turns she could barely keep up where she was going. She dragged her luggage to the outskirts of the city finding the railroad that commonly went to Deling City, Galbadia. Satisfied with herself she sat against a bench and relaxed.

"I never thought you'd be one to runaway."

Quistis shut her eyes knowing the voice very well. Her back stiffened as she raised herself to her feet to face him. "I'm not run—"

"Bullshit." Seifer interrupted. Quistis opened her eyes, the sunlight blinded her as she fixed her gaze on Seifer. He came closer to her. "Why did you do that?"

A nervous giggle slipped out, "Do what? Lie to the headmaster? Hide from you for a week? Get a ticket out of here only telling a select amount of people?"

He was close enough to hold her hand; instead, he grasped her wrist. "Yeah, that." He shook his head slowly and let go. "Where are you going now?"

Allowing her free hair blow in the wind, she faced the train that was loading passengers and luggage. A small helper boy graciously took Quistis heavy luggage to the cargo cart for her. "Galbadia." She whispered.

"So that's it." Seifer mumbled angrily. The silence held as a whistle calling for all passengers rang out. Quistis shut her eyes and began to walk away. "DAMN IT NO!"

The hand around her wrist stopped her.

"Listen, I know there's something between us. I don't know if you're running away from Garden or from me… maybe both but god damnit I have the right to know!" He shouted tightening his grip on her.

Quistis spun to face him, "Yes! It's you! And it's Garden... I cannot say if I truly cared about you or not Seifer. I gave up my credit because I know you needed it more. That is all. I cannot say that a kiss was all to secure a relationship. What if I'm still hurt from Squall? Then you're nothing but the rebound boy. What if there is nothing for us? What if it was just the desert?" Tears began to spill from her eyes.

Slowly Seifer came to her, his hand loosened and let go. He embraced her, softly, his face contained a smile as he moved in towards her and placed a kiss on her lips. Before he moved away, he kissed her again deeply. Quistis felt her tears gush from her eyes as her arms went around Seifer. She could feel Seifer's fingers in her hair, his warmth felt so wonderful. Seifer's arms moved to her back, rubbing her gently.

The tears stopped pouring and the kiss slowly came to a halt. Seifer moved his face from hers, but just barely. He could still feel her breath on his cheek. Seifer moved to kiss her again, Quistis painfully faced her cheek to him. Seifer chuckled pecking her damaged cheek. "I don't think it's a what if." He said slyly. Quistis breathed in and pulled away. The last thing to break free was her hand, clutched tightly in Seifer's fingers.

"If it's love, then this won't be our last meeting."

Holding her handbag, she stepped into the train her eyes full of sadness once again. Seifer watched appalled as she disappeared into the train. The doors closed and the machine began to move forward. Seifer stood just watching; expecting the doors to open once more and Quistis run out into his arms.

Quistis stood inside, her eyes fixed on the blonde knight outside. The train started to pick up speed. Seifer began to run with it, before the train out sped him completely she could hear Seifer's muffled yell.

"Don't go Quistis!"

Her eyes closed as the train vanished from the station. Her heart beat slowly. Just like that… Quistis was gone.

-----------------------

That is the end of Mission Possible!

So no one despairs here is a summary of the sequel.

Three years after their experience in the desert, Quistis and Seifer are both leading very different lives than they had expected. Quistis has her own column in the Timber Maniacs and, Seifer is Dr. Odine's partner. Three years isn't enough to erase a few months of incredible memories. Still wallowing in despair of each other's absence Quistis and Seifer face the most difficult challenge ever, living life without one another. To make things more complicated there's Mina Theron a Galbadian bar singer who is obsessed with the rebellious Seifer and has him eating from the palm of her hand, or so she thinks. Quistis cannot move on even with the kind Alexston Aurozoth head over heels for her. Can the two come out of their tribulations and move on? Find out in…

**MISSION:** _Impossible_

I want to thank all my lovely readers, and even though this is complete, I love hearing reviews. Hecks send me flames I don't care whatever makes it into my inbox will do!


End file.
